honorary ninja and ninjette
by yamilett1
Summary: in this story becomes popular and Lettie were nomi separating this couple as they control the postulasiones
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: the truth about the nomicon  
(Randy VIEWPOINT)  
When I got home I felt a delicious smell like meat but unfortunately that smell was not coming from my house but it came from the neighbor's house was doing a barbecue. Randy exclaimed Agh I have so much hunger and breast hiso not anything today! And I do not cook! Randy opens the refrigerator m ... there's absolutely nothing but spinach pie (Randy gives a chill) or gross! Mama knows I hate them! He closed the fridge with anger. I better go to sleep I have dream but suddenly I see mom in bed with the window open and uncovered and bad dream. Better cover my breast she does a lot for me but not the food look good do not even like. I cover a breast while the window sierro Fill me to my room. Before I go to bed and sleep leaving the nomicon secure under my pillow mask ...  
(THE NEXT DAY WAS VERY EARLY MORNING AND HUNGER woke me)  
I have Ogg hungry! My stomach crunches hard! Luckily mom was awake or she thought it was, what time it is? I look at the clock in my room .. I see a little fuzzy but at last I see the time, or curse it's 7:30! Under the stairs and see a blur but I see a figure sitting on the couch mom thought I was doing something important but I did not realize who he was after all was dark but still I struggled to know that figure was just me pass you Throw the kitchen grabbing a juice and I returned to my bed. (When I started to fall asleep I heard someone coming up the stairs and thought nothing of it but came to my room but then I fell asleep asleep opens half an hour and then I woke up at 8 and just starting out in the sun and Once again I was hungry and wanted to go to the bathroom juice a while ago without something solid in my stomach the juice came out very fast (after leaving the bathroom it was morning) I went to put my regular clothes but look the nomicon under my pillow and it was not only was the mask and I panic. Where this! looking across the bed and on the floor if she had fallen. But nothing was nowhere not  
Mama: Randyyyy! There is a friend of yours here in the door! "Then I thought it was Lettie and down the stairs"  
Hello lett ...! Who are you? (Luckily breast Avia already gone) Nine Noritsu my name and I need to go to your room now! Okay? I said. For what?  
Just go! She takes my hand and leads me grabbing my running room. What happens? I ask. Randy nomicon I am and if I am woman. (She had her hair short reddish orange color emerald green eyes and a look very relaxing, his suit: he had a black coat that had a green clip and cape had certain marked as red ninja costume and also had 3 freckles on each side of his face as Lettie) is a hoax? I asked. No, it is not true she said. Okay? And why did you come? And where the nomicon? Perhaps you've become? ...  
Shut up Randy! She told me. I'm sorry I say. I can tell nomi? I guess I said  
And you do here nomi?  
I honestly transform me because you need discipline, training and a sixth sense, I understand? I think so. I said. All right you should go to your school and I too must go to if you get used to it ... if student except ... what? I wonder. You need clothes you can go with that! I Come step clothes! Em .. Okay? I said a little puzzled. What kind of clothes? The most brilliant of all! I told him pass gray trousers with a shirt short sleeve blue and green poleron red sneakers. Get this, is to go to school. Okay? I said. But, she motioned for me to get out of there, is well told. I respect your space and I went out to breakfast. Sister! There is something for breakfast? I asked. I think there ... cereal with yogurt and fruit! Amanda said. Worse is nothing said. Yes but better is a sandwich. Amanda replied. Yes but ... since I have hunger ahg bring in here! (I draw the cereal with yogurt and fruit to eat cereal with yogurt hunger quickly. Wow Randy from when you do not eat? Ask Amanda. Em ... from .. lunch yesterday? Randy! Should eat more you look like breast Amanda! Stop treating me as a small child! Hey just trying to help brother I'm sorry Amanda starving ... (suddenly comes nomi fully clothed that is perfect as Randy and he had little but not only will bothered that little grip so as not wearing pants but that we care about the pants. Hey who she "asked my sister" emm .. She is my teacher! De. Tutor!: if she is my mentor and now I I have to go to school! Goodbye? "said my sister," if I said goodbye.  
(I take nomi wrist to go out the door quickly)  
Me: and .. Nomi because I decided to train? Because you need it! "She said" and ... nomi? May accompany some friends? Depends .. "Nomi said" it depends? "I asked" depends they know your secret? Em .. Howard and ..  
Yes, if I know that Howard knows and who else knows? Randy! Lettie know "I said embarrassed" and who is Lettie? "Asked angrily" she is the ninjette "I replied" aa "she sighed" wow that was good not anyone else. No one must know! It is very important, "she said raising the voice" nominal calm down! I have not told anyone else we now Lettie's house and she was waiting at the door  
Lettie: what's up Randy! He is .. say it! If ...  
Randy: She is ... (Nomi nudges me) she's ... angelic! Yes.  
Lettie: good ... and she's new at school?  
Randy: yea .. She is .. A distant friend who has been on vacation ... and going to school the time remaining  
Lettie: and you're going to the beach? "She changes the subject"  
Nomi: "cleans his throat to get the attention of Randy" Randy? From when you said you were going to the beach? (Question with anger)  
Randy: nomi em ... I can go or have something planned? (Embarrassed)  
Nomi: if you see some things I've made mine by the way home  
Lettie: we go to school or ... we'll stay here arguing?  
Randy: if you have to go looking for Howard  
Lettie: whether to go ...  
(All were silent as they walked to the house of Howard until they came to an awkward silence)  
Randy: howardddd! Scream and Howard looked out the window in anger "the always angry in the morning"  
Lettie: Hi Howard!  
Hi Lettie, low "said Howard"  
(Howard low and out the front door)  
Nomi: he is Howard? (Raising an eyebrow)  
Randy: if he is Howard (half-heartedly)  
Lettie: then ...  
Nomi: em ... because your hair is pink?  
Lettie: is that ... are special effects! If change color! (Hair begins to change color to purple for being nervous)  
Nomi: I do not think they're special effects  
Randy: as I said is only dumb people believe that better tell  
Nomi: tell me that? (Calmly ask)  
Lettie: well my hair changes color according to emotion I have okay? It's terrible!  
Nomi: I think it's fine.  
Howard: (whispers) hey bro who is she?  
Randy: She is ... my distant friend! Em ... angelic! Yes.  
Nomi: cunningham hear you (say lazily)  
Randy: hey look is Spencer!  
Nomi: more people yet?  
Randy: (nudges him nominal but she hits a fist on the shoulder)  
Spencer: hey hello!  
Billy: If hello!  
Lettie: hey you just go to school with us?  
Nomi: you just told us? Bone 2?  
Lettie: if?  
Randy: emm .. I think she does ..  
Howard: If I do not ...  
Spencer: should we?  
Randy: No, we should not  
Lettie: we think it would be such a bad idea  
Spencer: and what if ..  
Howard: m ... maybe not such a bad idea does everyone agree?  
Randy: if  
Lettie: if  
Spencer: m .. okay, well if  
Billy: m ... okay bros but just because you say lettie  
Lettie: we pass?  
Nomi: m .. This is a game?  
Lettie: of course not! Give us a minute  
Billy: m ... I know! (Billy shows a black colored jacket that says next to Billy joe cobra) give this! It is what happens to Randy  
Randy: em ... Nomi?  
Nomi: that  
Randy: You see the ghost that is there? (Pointing to billy)  
Nomi: no? Randy this is a joke?  
Randy: no ... put this!  
Nomi: why?  
Randy: just do not haunted or anything  
Nomi: (rolling her eyes in a circle as no alternative and puts) that is? (Said with a little fear)  
Randy: He is Billy joe cobra  
Nomi: it is good or bad (says shaking with fear hiding from behind me with the jacket)  
Randy: He is good! Nomi Calm down!  
Lettie: you said nomi?  
Howard: bro if you say nominal (nominal calms)  
Nomi: em ...  
Billy: I think I'm scared nomi  
Nomi: my name is not nominal!  
Lettie: then what is your name? (With a sweet smile)  
Nomi: I can only tell you what you and anyone else Randy  
Howard: and why?  
Nomi is personal  
Lettie: Howard shut up!  
Howard: I cunningham staff! (Nudges you Randy but slowly trying to shame)  
(Nomi gives him a death glare Howard)  
Howard: I take back (hiding behind the nearest is Spencer) sorry sorry sorry, sorry.  
Nomi: (sighs)  
Billy: here we are!  
Randy: If you already arrived but ...  
Howard: but what?  
Randy: there is my sister! And also ... my cousin? What is she doing here? It is weird! (The premium is high as Randy Randy's hair was a little shorter than Lettie, purple hair blue eyes, pale skin as Randy, thin, a black jacket, a shirt light green, light blue pants, pink shoes and nails bright red painted) Hello Ruby! (Cry Randy) hello cousin!  
Howard: (laughs) I said cousin bro! (Ruby Howard inadvertently appearing behind the)  
Ruby: Hi Howard (Ruby says Howard jumps threatening and scare)  
Howard: Hello Ruby! I. .. I was not! (Howard runs off to class not yet started)  
Randy: (sears Ruby) that such a Ruby! How's it going over there?  
Ruby: fine cousin!  
Randy Ruby are crushing me! And do not treat me as a small child please're the same age!  
Ruby: o sorry cousin!  
Randy: remember my name?  
Ruby: what happens if you say no?  
Randy: you put your hand on the face) is Randy!  
Ruby: Thanks Randy show me the school?  
Randy: right!  
Spencer: I miss something?  
Randy: Of course not! She is my cousin Ruby!  
Spencer: Spencer hello my name is Ruby and you look very cute! (Spencer opens his arms to give him a hug, Ruby shrugs and gives him a hug)  
Randy Spencer is my cousin! Sorry, "says Spencer"  
Ruby: no matter how well it's cute (she blushes) (Spencer makes a face while looking at Ruby jerk) Randy hears who is she? Or rather who are they?  
Lettie: I am Yamilett but ... you can call me lettie  
Randy: and she is angelica a friend far Norrisville ah come to high for the remainder of the year! (Nominal raises his hand as waving)  
Spencer: you say we go see the school together?  
Ruby: I find lovely idea! We?  
(The 2 go well 3 because Billy was following)  
Randy: og how terrible my cousin likes Spencer!  
Lettie: Do not worry Randy anyone had said he wanted us to be together but we heeded them not!  
Nomi: (wipes her throat in front of them 2 drawing attention)  
Randy: o true is she  
Nomi: I remember that I need to tell you something important there is a place to talk privately?  
Lettie: why?  
Randy: I know very well where (the 3 are the janitor's closet)  
Nomi: Nice 2 hear me (said seriously) I am the legendary Nine noritsu to seal the sorcerer in the grave where you are living now and I have over 800 years become a book with nothing but the wisdom of my book I wrote through what my father told me that died at the hands of the sorcerer and my younger sister as my sister also wrote his own book because we did 2 classes together she was just ... not less than one year I think that she is with Lettie ...  
Lettie: em .. Do you mean that with me?  
Nomi: I think your nomicon can be ... my sister (she said heartbreakingly) My little baby sister who died in the clutches of the sorcerer as my family and I but reach to seal in his grave before he died ... it was called Nikitasha m ... I think ...  
Lettie: if you want to see here I have my nomicon (Lettie pulls his white and pink nomicon identical to Randy who had become nominal.)  
Nomi: I'd love to see it! I mean I would love to see  
Lettie: I here what I have (she pulls it out of his backpack red)  
(Nominal Viewpoint)  
Nomi: pink like her (she had a small smile) she opens the nomicon and quickly sucks it completely takes all his body into small ... there was silence Sister? These here? Nikitasha? (Suddenly a shadow in front of me) Nikitasha are you? (Suddenly a girl jump on me wearing a suit like mine but with white and pink colors and cloak covered from his nose to his feet and a clip that came with the light green suit was shaped ninja mask) she threatened me with a sword pointing my neck  
Nikitasha or Niki: who are you?  
Nomi: I am! The Nine Noritsu your sister!  
Niki: try it!  
Nomi: I do not want to fight with you  
Niki: I'll have to die (I get a sword) if you are my sister must win  
Nomi: Okay (I stand) begin!

(Randy POV)  
Em .. They think they're doing Lettie? M.. I have no idea but I hope it's not bad news ... (I go to do the trick lettie yawn and run my hand over his shoulder) m .. Randy? What are you doing? Ha? Em .. I nothing! Only m .. How is your rabbit? Randy! If? Og (it forms a ball of ectoplasm fluorescent pink that also involves his hand) touch is that if you do not burn mean I really like you a lot if you burn just mean that I do not like as much as you to my okay? Not sure this Lettie said. Let that bad can it be? OK (took her hand with pink ectoplasm should burn) that I burn anything weird not even think it feels good! Randy for god know what this means! What does it mean? It means that I like you more than you to me! And ... as you discovered that whether you love someone does not burn? Em ... I figured it out, I figured that if I love someone and that person loves you too the powers not plow effect. Y.. avias what done it before? Nope you are the first to check it is bruce. If it is a little strange. And ... because I do not accept my love Lettie? Em .. if you want now? Yep. Want bolar Randy? M ... okay. (She takes my shirt and put me against the wall) Lettie em? If Randy!? It hurts. O sorry. She leads me down. Do not worry we all Saturday lettie for us only if you want! Of course, if Randy muack (she kisses me unexpectedly) Lettie wow thanks

Nomi: Who machuca now? No? Now if you believe me sister? (What threatened with a sword is pointing his face because I was standing and her on the floor)

And Lettie? Because when Billy gave me his ectoplasm told me to ask about yours?  
Lettie: Billy simply has no control over his ectoplasm and I do, and how I can absorb the ectoplasm Cundo you I can I control it and I have something in mind ... (She takes a bit of ectoplasm from her hair rubbing it and shows it to Randy and raises an eyebrow) Randy? You do me a favor and spread this on your body? Why? If you will I scatter it with my mind I can control remotely and it occurs to me that I could use in class to scare the teacher going to be fun! M.. is good and as I take it out? Just move your hands where I scattered as I look out of my hair? If I think is brutal! (He spreads it in her arms)

Nikitasha: ah you walk in good spirits? So you might say that you are my sister  
Nomi: I understand how good (low bar) and it does not leave you still in here to help your student?  
Nikitasha: is that .. She is not ready just yet and has about 2 weeks being the ninjette I think in about 2 weeks and could go a few times. But not for long. Well sister as a student called? (Sitting both)  
Nomi: Randy is called an airhead but has the heart of a true fighter actually the first time I use the suit in battle found the sword in the first attempt that's amazing! My best student  
Nikitasha: where did you get those clothes?  
Nomi: I gave my students to come to school he is very generous today I bet you taught me many things.  
Nikitasha: do not think you should see how they go outside? I'm listening to something that is not going to like Randy certainly not with Lettie desconcentre they are dating.  
Nomi: they that?!  
Nikitasha: if it saps? (Nominal seems to be a little nervous) nomi calm down is no big deal! It's nice that 2 people who want to leave!  
Nomi: do not know how dangerous it is?  
Nikitasha: em .. not? What could happen?  
Nomi: sigh, total disaster ... could be that the capture mcfist evil to Lettie, and the other ninja have to go save him and if he can mcfist anonymity can manipulate many terrible things can happen and that's what I do want to happen.  
Nikitasha: do not think that will happen  
Nomi: why?  
Nikitasha: for Lettie's half ghost (with that said nomi book is expelled completely)

**"question how I see the messages? I am very stupid"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: postulations!  
(Noritsu Viewpoint Nine or nomi)  
But they do!? They were lying ... on the roof! But as you got there Randy? Lettie was you?  
Randy: um ... I have no idea! Ask her (with a bit of laughter)  
Me: I did not laugh student down there! Immediately  
Lettie: Low Randy  
Randy: put me down (she lowers carefully Randy with a kind of powers)  
Nomi: okay that was?  
Lettie: I'm half ghost and I have powers  
Nomi: if you know you're half ghost is not how you could move to Randy  
Lettie: like sap that I was half ghost?  
Nomi: your hair changes color according to emotion and my sister told me Nikitasha  
Lettie: who?  
Nomi: sigh. Your nomicon  
Lettie: ah ...  
Randy: m .. how long have we been here? (The sticks his head out the door to see the empty hallway) Lettie must go to class! It all went!  
Lettie: o ow. Spread Randy! (The 2 run through the halls) or my Ninjanomicon! (Lettie Wings seek their Ninjanomicon literally was a matter of about 5 seconds to find your nomicon and return with Randy)  
Randy: wow so quickly came back (after we both hurried to class the teacher was not surprisingly)  
Lettie: wow that's good luck and ... where is nominal?  
Nomi: here (she spoke behind them, they jump lettie panic and scare Randy with burns)  
Lettie: nominal ow scared me!  
Nomi: I not only talks you scared  
Randy: well never mind let's sit  
(We sat next to Howard)  
Randy: Howard happens?  
Howard: nothing, just look next cunningham. (Next to Ruby was sitting next to Spencer well together and Billy looking in disgust)  
Billy finally seemed an eternity coming guys! These two are giving me disgusted I mean Spencer and Ruby (pointing them out)  
Randy: Do not worry if they like it so!  
Nomi: you can not put on something as important as that Billy has to leave them alone  
Lettie: Billy hey check this out! (Lettie make your hand fist pointing to Randy and Randy begins to move and float a little but luckily no one notices)  
Randy: Lettie! Some people (just remember Randy ectoplasm like winning the top and begins to rub his arms pulling the ectoplasm and falling to the ground) Lettie! I find it funny! (Taking the ectoplasm in his hand)  
(Howard, Lettie and Billy laugh louder as Ruby and Spencer talk to each other as if hypnotized or something)  
Nomi: (hand collides with face) wow as he could do such stupidity!  
Randy: nomi!  
Nomi: ow sorry (says sarcastically)  
Billy: bruce! How did you do that Lettie?  
Lettie: easy I can control my ectoplasm while you do not  
Billy: Of course I can (try to make a ball of ectoplasm but not out)  
Lettie: Billy, the super ectoplasm is not only the position but also hands is the concentration of energy  
Randy: I think that is enough for today here's ectoplasm (Randy happens to Lettie its transparent pink ectoplasm as jelly)  
Lettie: m ... be Billy maybe this will help  
Billy: you think it's a good idea? Mesclaría think that our DNA?  
Lettie: maybe but if that happens it takes away quickly (Billy absorbs lettie pink ectoplasm and then there was a change ... Billy got his hair grew and began to sing a song he had written Lettie)  
Billy could someday be like you  
Someday could be with you  
Ever could ...  
Being together other see  
Will we imagine  
A better future ..  
Maybe we can not  
We may not be equal  
But I assure you something  
I I love you. Ninja ... (Billy shakes his head)  
Lettie: shh!  
Billy: what song was that? It was great!  
Lettie: (got a little embarrassed) I ... the .. I wrote? ... you like me?  
Billy: sip cool! But it was a little weird for me to sing it  
Lettie: best you compose yours and I compose my own right?  
Billy: if all of yours are going to be like that yes ... but if I help you compose?  
Lettie: I guess a good idea!  
Billy: When do we start?  
Lettie: tomorrow?  
Billy: if tomorrow!

Spencer: then you would like scary movies?  
Ruby: I love them!  
Spencer: I like to know that I do scary movies?  
Ruby: really?! Let cool!  
Spencer: if I make horror movies with zombies, ghosts, monsters ...  
Ruby: Cundo can see them?!  
Spencer: that such in my house today?  
Ruby: I'm okay  
Spencer: I told you my cousin was Billy joe cobra?  
Ruby: nop, I told you the ninja is very cool?  
Spencer: nop  
Ruby: tell me about your cousin!  
Spencer: my cousin was the coolest of all composed many things and issues, and also inherited his mansion and all his stuff because he is his cousin and family. What gave me most pain was losing it, and .. you like Billy joe cobra?  
Ruby: I love Billy! (Ruby shows her a bracelet Billy Spencer)  
Spencer: That's a Billy joe cobra bracelet (said nervously pointing) bone that you can?  
Ruby: to what?  
Spencer: power ... nothing!  
Billy: we bro you wanna bet that girl would stop him if he sees me like (whispers to Billy Spencer)  
(Ruby Viewpoint)  
Spencer: m .. and what if ... but what if something happens ... we will put in danger ... like who? ... obvious that this crazy white hair ... and what if, if we followed? ... because we are going to continue. (Ruby saw Spencer spoke alone and a little frightened)  
Ruby: Spencer you are well? I see him talking to himself ... it's stuck in your head lately?  
Spencer: I do not understand because you have a Billy joe cobra bracelet and can not see it?  
Ruby: this? This I did ... I'd rather bring this to bring Billy else because if I lose because I do not regret it sold since Billy died.  
Spencer: m .. Billy can that happen?  
Ruby: indeed with whom you speak?  
Spencer: Ruby's okay I'm talking to Billy, with a necklace of Billy that I have here is metallic blue metal. (Spencer shows the necklace Ruby)

Howard: m ... cunningham because you were flying? (Howard says calmly)  
Randy: m ... was Billy!  
Lettie: if it was Billy.  
Howard: Billy is there!  
Randy: Yeah but that was before there was  
Nomi: om ... (Nomi is meditating in his chair)  
Randy: you do nomi?!  
Nomi: I am meditating (just open one eye)  
"You must realize when Lettie changes his hair color just say emotions"  
Lettie: If you meditate all! (Nervously) om ... om ..  
Nomi: you are making fun of me? (Closing both eyes)  
Randy: on the contrary! Om ...  
Howard Cunningham!  
Nomi: Lettie interesting hair.  
Lettie: can not hear you I'm meditating.  
Randy: om ..  
(Ringgg rings the bell to go out for recess)  
Randy: recess! Nomi you with us? Or what?  
Nomi: I think better em stay here.  
Ruby: cousin Randy, you, Spencer, Howard, Lettie, nominal and want to join a walk billy po there?  
Randy: You just said Billy?  
Spencer: if I've shown you stop Ruby Billy she does not see us talk alone  
Nomi: I'm staying here.  
Billy: And now as I vera Spencer?  
Lettie: rolling eyes in annoyance and Spencer's wrong with a fucking Billy Billy's face without the account is  
Spencer: wow how come I can see Billy without my necklace?  
Howard: nobody knows. Maybe it's in your genes to be the cousin?  
Randy: it may be, can be (Lettie winks Randy) or perhaps can not be  
Ruby: Billy as you became famous?  
Billy: m .. with a song on YouTube  
Ruby: that is the key to success! A song on YouTube!  
Randy: still dreaming raw

VISROY! DONE THIS THE NEW PLAN TO DESTROY THE NINJA! (Shout mcfist)  
Visroy: I will go if I am going to scream  
I'M NOT YELLING!  
Visroy: sigh. Agh. Here this is the new and improved adolescent child that captures the voice of children and when I find the ninja come with us and be nearly indestructible but fast enough to fly back here unless someone destroys it clear that e echo February 1 tender girl and a boy tender and there is now a plowed ninjette the boy friend of all children, and the girl all the girls the problem now is that we have no sound shows ninjette.  
Excellent! (Mutter mcfist) and as we get the sound sample ninjette?  
Easy, send a robot to the ninja and destroy it when you talk in your first time we will have cameras on the robot and would capture your audio.  
Excellent plan Visroy. And then we can kidnap the boy and the girl! And knowing how much time and I saw I can have my super powers! Muajajajaja (evil laugh) when you send the robot?  
I think .. Tomorrow is a good day to send it.  
Yeah, yeah! (Evil laugh)  
(RINGGGG) Lord your wife is online (said the phone)  
Hello? Marci Hello dear! I'm a little busy right now my sugar terroncito if ya, I'm on my way. I must go Visroy my wife's sister died and need someone to care for her daughter and we are the only ones so now I have a daughter or something new (he says as he puts the jacket) is in charge Visroy you.  
(When mcfist arrives at the station sees Marci aircraft sitting on a bench crying)  
Mcfist: passing my cupcake?  
Marci: is ... I-m-my sister died and I loved her.  
Mcfist: Marci Weep not dear we'll take care of her young daughter as from us okay?  
Marci: Yeah ... because it does not take long more to get my she is. (Marci shows a photo of a redhead teen in mcfist tall, pale, had a white skirt, a denim jacket, brown boots and green eyes)  
Mcfist: that will be our stepdaughter? It's very nice always wanted a daughter .. the will care as my own dear I promise.  
Marci: thank you very much dear ... Look here comes!  
Hi Aunt Marci! (She runs away to his aunt and burns very strong)  
Marci: oo .. Dear crying?  
Just a little do not worry aunt, he is mcfist bruce creator of all the world?! (I ask with enthusiasm)  
Mcfist: if I'm Hannibal mcfist and I'm your new stepfather give me a hug! (She runs to him and gives him a hug) your name dear?  
My name is Tamara olive groves. And I really like things related to monsters and fights  
Bash: Tamara is a very long name such new sister Tami?  
Tami: if I think it's a good nickname  
Marci: if I also think it's good nickname  
Mcfist: fine dear want us to go to see how you want your room?  
Tami: not be too demanding for me?  
Mcfist: no problem dear Tami! I mcfist the billionaire who founded this city! A room is no more!  
Tami: Thanks Dad! (She sears mcfist)  
Mcfist: do not (mcfist also burns)  
Bash: if we are to make room for my sister! Let mc-awkward!  
Marci: Bashford is not told well to mcfist!  
Bash: if Mommy  
Tami: we're waiting? Come on! (She pulls her luggage that weighs a lot)  
Bash: sister give you a hand?  
Tami: if it's not too much to ask?  
(Bash takes heavy luggage easily as if they were nothing and Tami is a light luggage)  
Tami: Thanks brother I admire you!  
Bash: that no sister (he says sweetly and hair scrambles)  
Marci: o good that our two dear little children get along!  
Mcfist: if my sugar terroncito. Now let's see the new room in our new daughter.  
(Reach the parking lot where his car was parked up and go to the hardware store on the way Tami did not speak anything because I was stuck in the window looking around. At the hardware store is pink paint Marci)  
Marci: what do you think this painting Tami?  
Tami: This cute but .. How about this? (She shows him a painting pale lilac)  
Marci: very cute! Now for the bed! How about that? (She shows him a bunk bed with a desk top and bottom)  
Tami: perfect! How about that lamp? (I point a lamp shaped pink flower) is very cute!  
Marci: if you're right! Very cute!  
Mcfist: and you want something to bash your room while we're here?  
Bash: if I want ... that blanket! (Bash pointed navy blue blanket)  
Mcfist: my new stepdaughter is like 10 times better in every way bash is much more tender and I will treat her like my own daughter (thought mcfist)

Then Sandy! Is Randy "Lettie corrected" the same! You Andy has a girlfriend?  
Randy: if!  
Heidi: and you are the ninja?  
Randy: No, I'm not the ninja Heidi  
Heidi admits Andy you are the ninja!  
Randy: sigh. I-NO-AM-THE-NINJA-UNDERSTAND?  
Heidi: like knowing Sandy! I saw him removing his mask as is that possible?  
Randy: to lend me that mask the Norrisville ninja is not cool? (Randy lied) if you think this is silly Randy thought she  
Heidi: m .. maybe that's possible. Sandy So ... who is the ninja?  
Randy: you think I'm going to say who is the ninja? That not revealed their identity for centuries and will not tell a girl gossip that has an online program and can tell everyone? Well I will not tell! (Say that Randy is going indignant)  
Lettie: I neither (she shrugs) not (also up) hey Randy!  
Randy: what?  
Lettie: brought your bathing suit?  
Randy: Yes, go to the beach! Right?  
Lettie: about that .. my mom said my sister also had to go (Lettie puts a sad face) it must be because mama says we need to strengthen our lasos sister sister and though we are not blood sisters  
Randy: (growls) that terrible! That girl makes my life miserable! (Lettie puts his hand on Randy's shoulder)  
Lettie: also makes my life miserable! (2 laugh)  
Randy: a question Lettie.  
Lettie: If what?  
Randy: because when I take her to the hospital weighed so little? And because you get up with your ectoplasm when havia people?  
Lettie: Well first, I weigh very little because being half ghost weight less than half because ghosts are echos of ectoplasm right?  
Randy: if  
Lettie: ectoplasm then half weight to be less than half, and 2, you up because ... not only .. I thought it would be fun.  
Randy: Yeah, yeah it was fun. Another question, you can lift heavy things? But so heavy and ... a bulldozer?  
Lettie: no, but I can throw a bulldozer my ectoplasm and blow like it weighs 1 kilo weighs 10 tonnes when it is bruce!  
Randy: teach me to do that someday! A true I'm half ghost!  
(Ringg bell to get to class)  
Lettie: If I'm half ghost that wrong?  
Randy: I never said that! (Walking to class where nomi still pondering)  
Randy (nominally lags behind to try to scare her as she was meditating with eyes closed)  
Nomi: do not ever cunningham!  
Randy: I was just going to ... as you know?  
Nomi: think I'm stupid? (Lazily opened one eye)  
Randy: meditated entire recess?!  
Nomi: who do you believe?  
Randy: um ... no idea!  
Lettie: Randy, if ...  
Slimovits: high Norrisville students want to go all the yard right away! (Cry for your speaker)  
Randy: oh now what?

Well Ruby loved it, fascinated hang out with you and you have to go outside do not know why but there you go outside

Howard: I like you bro  
Billy Howard Same here, same here have good taste now have to go outside!

You come nomi? Randy asked.  
(Nomi ends his meditation)  
Nomi: as we meditate enough.  
(They all go outside to see what happens)  
Slimovits: students high school high Norrisville today we take a sneak peak at spring dance will be held next week starting at 8:00 and ending at 12:00 those who want to come work here. (No one is offered) and those who come will have the vote of the faculty to be king and prom queen. (Almost all offered)  
Lettie: I want!  
Slimovits: fine Miss Navarre come forward to give ideas please.  
Lettie: can we have a crazy dj music, a dance floor, a mirror ball colors, drinks and brogues! (Cry for Slimovits speaker)  
(Wow! Shouted all Lettie, Lettie, Lettie ...)  
HIGH Norrisville HAPPENS! Yamilett AND I'M GOING TO PREPARE THE SPRING DANCE PARTY! (All Lettie began to applaud and shout lettie homecoming queen, prom queen Lettie!)  
Norrisville PEOPLE! DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE FOR A KING HIGH Norrisville DANCING! NOW, WHO WANTS TO GIVE MORE IDEAS FOR THE DANCE? (No answer) Norrisville LET PEOPLE, IDEAS WILL BE EVALUATED ALL!  
I have a proposal! (Everyone looks at a girl who has her hair green-brown light blue dress white socks and black shoes. Was called Dafne)  
WHAT IS YOUR PROPOSAL? YOUNG  
We could make games for those who carry the bottle couple as ... blindly. WOW THAT IS VERY GOOD IDEA THEN VOTES TO SEE THAT WE ARE AND WHAT IDEAS WILL! (Shouts lettie the speaker) ANY OTHER IDEA GUYS?  
I have an idea! Shout Teresa.  
TERESA'S YOUR IDEA?  
What if we honor the ninja protected Norrisville to us for years and never have helped him!  
WOW THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA TERESA! (Yells over the loudspeaker) ABOUT PEOPLE THAT IDEA Apolla Norrisville? (All shout me!) OK GUYS ALL LIKE THAT IDEA? (Siiiiii all shout) WHO WOULD LIKE TO BENGA THE NINJA BECAUSE IF MY! (They all go crazy: I want to come in ninja! The ninja is tops!) SOMEONE YOU KNOW TO Ninjette?!  
Ninja woman mean? Ask teresa  
If the same! Lettie said.  
WHY DO NOT YOU A FEE TO IT TOO? NEW KIDS GO BUT SHE IS A GOOD FRIEND OF NINJA!  
Um .. Friend of the ninja. Heidi muttered.  
IF THE BEST! (Lettie shouted to Heidi from the speaker)  
WANT TO MAKE A FEE TO THE PEOPLE ninjette Norrisville?!  
(SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cried all)  
AGAMOSLE A FEE TO HIGH Norrisville GUARDS! (Screams with more force)  
(Yeahhhhhhhh shout to-two) Lettie, Lettie, Lettie, Lettie!  
Randy: Echo was popular!  
Howard: sip bro she is a popular miss!  
Nomi: m ...  
Billy: BRUCE, Lettie!  
Ruby: You can Lettie!  
Spencer: wow that dance sounds good!  
Randy Howard, bro ninja that will be a problem!  
Nomi: I think so  
Randy: She is a bit crazy but it's very, very cute (Randy puts stupid face staring)  
Howard: (laughs) cunningham're an airhead! Just look at your face! (Nudges Randy Howard)  
Randy: you do not know is that you like someone!  
Howard Cunningham is right but I'm a leading man and leading men never fall in love cunningham (Randy gives him a death glare Howard)  
Lettie: VERY GOOD GUYS DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE! (Shouting from the speaker) (Lettie goes and passes the speaker Slimovits)  
Slimovits: expected Lettie! Come! (Lettie is coming) lettie you want to sponsor our dance? Your good cheer!  
Lettie: I. .. no .. I would know .. What to say  
Slimovits: Lettie we're the best entertainer of all I think even better than Heidi  
Lettie: I do not want to be like Heidi! No offense to Heidi but she is very nosy!  
Slimovits: Lettie, you are perfect for this trusted my  
Lettie: no one would have to ask the public not to my  
Manager in that case (the screams from the speaker) Lettie FOR SOMEONE WANTS TO DANCE CHEERLEADER?!  
(All shout: Lettie, Lettie, Lettie, Lettie! Siii!)  
Directed lettie the public has spoken!  
Lettie: well I'll be the SPONSOR Norrisville PEOPLE DANCING! (Yells over the loudspeaker)  
(Wuuujuuu)  
Where are the votes? One asked you.  
Manager where do the votes? The votes will be in the gym at 12:00 you are going to apply some activities there and who will control the votes will Lettie and Randy! So running for 12:00 and vote at 1:00 will take all the data and sets at 2:00.  
Randy and Lettie: WHAT?!  
Lettie: but because I?  
Randy: why?  
(Ringgggggg bell rang and they all go)  
Lettie: but director and it's 12:00!  
Directed fence then I advise that if you do not want to stop now!  
Lettie: and where am I supposed to get the ballot box and papers?  
Directed here I have! (Slimovits director shows a big box with all the necessary things inside) takes here are all the things you'll need if you have questions do not call me!  
Lettie: (goes downstairs where it stopped Randy) Randy good guess we have to control votes (shrugs)  
Randy: I will at least you Lettie (he smiles a little)  
Nomi: I'm still here ...  
Randy: I'm sorry (said with sarcasm)  
Nomi: no-me-disrespect! Did I do it?  
Randy: No, but ..  
Nomi: but what?  
Randy: nothing!  
Lettie: Randy we have to go to control votes (says Randy box showing)  
Randy: if you're right there you go. (Randy is going on there with Lettie with anger on his face for nomi)  
Nomi Viewpoint  
or .. not what I feared Randy will listen and .. It will not take care to be the ninja in one way or another I separate them and soon!  
**"What will happen then? Will Randy separate nominal and Lettie? Look in the following chapters**  
**Comments and opinions are valued and ideas for other chapters too."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter9: to beach?  
(Randy and Lettie came to the gym and put everything on the table)  
Lettie: Good Randy here will be two hours grabbing stupid stupid votes! (She starts on the table)  
Randy: At least there are not people (but to say that a lot of people come to put the gym)  
Lettie: well I think that revelation was a bit more than I expected  
Randy: get ready here they come!  
I want to vote, I do not want to vote first!  
Lettie: all have an opportunity to apply your ideas! But please calm down!  
Randy: A VIEW, ALL THEY WANT TO APPLY YOUR IDEAS stay here, THOSE WHO WANT TO VOTE, BECAUSE THE VOTES WILL start at about 1 HOUR! (Shouting from the speaker) (But only about 10 people are going 100)  
Lettie: o ow. I think all these people want to vote Randy!  
Randy: If everyone wants to give their ideas. A ROW WELL BOYS AND GIRLS HERE WITH ME A ROW WITH IT (shouts from the speaker)  
(Everything calmed down a bit with a row of boys and girls)  
Lettie: STARTED WELL!  
(One hour after the dust settled and Randy and Lettie were exhausted)  
Randy: I'm exhausted!  
Lettie: I also and I'm half ghost! But the worst is that right now the votes!  
Randy: to watch the games to be held next week?  
Lettie: Exactly! And who do you think will be chosen for the best couple?  
Randy: who?  
Lettie: us!  
Randy: a ... cool! We as the best place for high Norrisville! Popular!  
Lettie: I think so buddy!  
Randy: wait you said friend?  
Lettie: if? But no matter luciremos us in the dance! It will be cool! You remember how we fell in love?  
Randy: and forget it! I remember when we went to the hospital and ... as is your hand?  
Lettie: I know this would be crazy but .. I feel that I was cured!  
Randy: m .. if you think lettie  
Lettie: m .. I think I will try to remove it.  
Randy: beware ... I can think of a better idea. Because it is not better ghost and takes it off temporarily?  
Lettie: m .. good idea! I will try. (She makes invisible arm if the cast is removed)  
Randy: hurts? As you can only make your arm invisible? The cool  
Lettie: well this takes practice and nothing hurts (starts to move his arm) does not hurt Randy is amazingly fast this cure! Cured as 20 times faster! Just spent two days!  
Randy: Well yeah, that was amazingly fast! But be careful do not get carried lettie  
Lettie: I think my bones seal ectoplasm  
Randy: m .. maybe but still should put it  
Lettie: uncomfortable look (Lettie puts plaster Randy Randy making visible)  
Randy: em ... lettie this cast is pink! And I have tight  
Lettie: Okay, okay (takes out the cast lettie Randy)  
Randy: I also I have a broken hand  
Lettie: I do not! (2 laugh)  
Randy: ow .. I think there is more people prepared! But we must organize these votes! We see that most repeated activities are okay and which are not?  
Lettie: okay .. Very well this says ... honorary ninja .. This says honorary ninja .. and this fee to the ninja. Okay every girl wants a fee to see ninja .. This one says .. Romantic games .. The girls have it all planned.  
Randy: Nice guys want ... fee to ninjette .. Fee to ninjette ... ninjette fee to come and ... it the big day? Strange .. I doubt she comes the big night.  
Lettie: safe? I doubt very much that the ninja also comes the big night  
Randy: are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Lettie: we have to go!  
Randy: I think so! But without being seen!  
Lettie: why? Maybe we could just go to say thank you and then go back! It's a good idea!  
Randy: yea .. maybe, maybe! Very well this one says ... we should ... choose the queen and prom king .. With votes!  
Lettie: that's a good idea! Finally a guy who likes these things! And this says ... we should make games for those who wear a pair ... the game seven minutes in heaven  
Randy: that is that game?  
Lettie: You have to enclose 2 people in a closet and you do not listen because they are in heaven, should be locked 2 7 minutes alone! I like this game! Although this game should be cast with random people can not be with your partner in the cabinet must be everyone else ... I still like it!  
Randy: bone .. I can not go with you?  
Lettie: m .. certain way .. no, you can not come with me but ... I trusted my trust in you! (Lettie gives a smile to Randy and then kisses him on the cheek and sears Randy) Thanks Randy! I love you!  
Randy: Do not worry I would never leave Lettie. But ... I want more!  
Lettie: see! (She starts to generate heat in his hand pink magenta)  
Randy: I'm not really sure. (Randy puts his hand to that of Lettie) burns me a little.  
Lettie: Randy who like more now?  
Randy: You, you ahaaaaaaa! I burn!  
Lettie: Randy sorry og think my theory was flawed! Let me help you! (Lettie freeze your hands to relieve Randy hand)  
Randy: what the juice? How did you do that? You froze your hand?  
Lettie: If freeze my hand but I can do better than that! I can also heal! Randy Come take my hands!  
Randy: seriously can heal?  
Lettie: not the truth .. I just wanted to hold your hand  
Randy: (pulls a small smile) hey like you do not know?  
Lettie: I researched good ye heard the ghost half can be cured!  
Randy: That's amazing! And what else have you heard?  
Lettie: e also heard that survive one month without eating anything and ... you can live a little longer than humans and that's the cheese! I also saw on the internet that we regard as June 1st!  
Randy: what would that make sense?  
Lettie: I think it would ... the perception of bad things will happen. Speaking of that because anyone been outcast by the witch or some monsters?  
Randy: Easy today is Wednesday and Wednesday none of these attacks is like a holiday for them. And ... can you explain how you got the ninjette? Or as hiso ghost?  
Lettie: well .. When I told you I did mcfist ghost tried to kill me but failed .. Very good ... When I was 10 ... I was in the park with Billy happy life when I mcfist saying whoever wants to be famous beyond what you can imagine! Come try here! Then I went but .. It was a trap! They locked me in a cage grim and dark where I could only see horrible things like skeletons and other terrible things .. and then came mcfist and Visroy .. They thought I was the sap who ninja ... idiots .. I do not sap who was the ninja .. Then .. They mistook a deadly weapon with a machine for ghosts ectoplasm .. Then the two arms and looked very much like they are idiots threw me a giant ball of ectoplasm and unfortunately I absorbed it all and as it was so! I became half ghost and that's very important for me to have all this ectoplasm but the strange thing is that the ectoplasm never came out as if I had been destined to be ghost is strange! But it was great. Well when I threw the ectoplasm and I almost died! And mcfist idiot hiso not nothing but watch and laugh. And Visroy was beginning to regret. But never regretted. It was the worst but, when all seemed lost arrived, my last salvation, one ninjette! She came to save me just as I was going to die every day grateful that she had saved  
Randy: That's terrible! Mcfist is worse than I had ever imagined!  
Lettie: yeah well the problem ninjette home when I get home ... my mom was desperate not help ... but sap as  
Randy: but?  
Lettie: but ... when you get home the ninjette helped me with a kind of healing ... And .. I felt better .. But I could not control my powers and that was a problem .. Since I had to be like a month I was going to use them almost every summer vacation learning to fly, control the ectoplasm ectoplasm learn to throw hot as fire, or do unseen invisible seizing me other things and control things that they I missed ectoplasm.  
Randy: and as you froze your hand?  
Lettie: no idea I think it was an act overprotective  
Randy: your mom know you're half ghost?  
Lettie: yes, but my sister does not know!  
Randy: You mean that scare without her knowing it's you?  
Lettie: (laughs) If that's the best part!  
Randy: and your mom know that I know that you're ghost?  
Lettie: sip.  
Randy: and she knows I'm the ninja?  
Lettie: I think but I noticed he did not say how much alone!  
Randy: (sighs) tries to convince her that I am! Do not tell anyone, I know that Howard knows but it was my mistake should not know!  
Lettie: and my sister?  
Randy: it there is no going back is very gross! No offense but try to steal lettie  
Lettie: if we just finish this to go to the beach!  
Randy: if  
(Outside of school after school)  
Spencer: RANDYYYY! COME HERE! HELP ME!  
Randy: calm down .. What happened?  
Spencer: I can not go to the beach bro! I want to be with her cousin at home videos showing terror.  
Randy: treat it well is my cousin I will go with Billy, Howard and Lettie. Okay?  
Spencer: thanks bro  
Randy: Yeah ... do not ask again  
Spencer: okay! Rubyyy! If we can go!  
Ruby: excellent (says coming) thanks cousin! (She gives a hug to Randy)  
Randy: Ruby  
Ruby: what?  
Randy: I these crushing  
Ruby: o sorry Randy

Uncle mcfist! When I can go to school? (Question Tami)  
Mcfist: when you want candy! If you want you can go tomorrow morning to secondary Norrisville! To what degree should you go dear?  
Tami: I go to the ninth grade mcfist guy would love to go! It would be very cool!  
Mcfist: of course caramelito! Especially if we've finished your room! Dear you go see it?  
Tami: Uncle mcfist clear!  
Mcfist: Tami just tell me papi  
Tami: Uncle is clear that reminds me of my old dad, he died when I was 5 and .. I do not remember well but I have a photo of the look (she shows him a picture of his dad)  
Mcfist: o ... I see but caramelito you can call me whatever you want  
Tami: but no matter what I can only call uncle if you please.  
Mcfist: of course I do not mind. But ... how their father died?  
Tami: really do not know how I know that mom died just sap and died ... But she told me that he was not dead.

(Back at school)  
Lettie: Randy you are ready to go to the beach?  
Randy: if I'm ready I have the bathing suit and you?  
Lettie: but ... I can not go home to change clothes flying try to avoid my sister to come and re-list not okay?  
Randy: Lettie clear this will be epic!  
Billy: I'm ready! If you'll walk Lettie?  
Lettie: Billy, I'm going to wear a bathing suit around! (Lettie rapidly Wings) (then comes Howard)  
Howard: what happens? Are you ready to go to the beach?  
Randy: of course you do! I'm super ready as you see! Bro. Wear a beach ball! Wait! Nomi see! (Nomi goes where this Randy)  
Nomi: Randy happens?  
Randy: not a good idea if you fence alone at my house because my mom and sister would hesitate. Want to join us?  
Nomi: (sighs) agh, well, where?  
Randy: to the beach!  
Nomi: it's the beach?  
Howard: Do not you know it's the beach?!  
Nomi: no?  
Randy: already vera! It is a giant saltwater sea where many girls go bikini!  
Nomi: bikini? (Raises an eyebrow)  
Howard: If the girls get a bikini covering only 2 parts of your body (Howard drools)  
Randy: dude, that's wrong! We are going to have fun not to meet girls!  
Howard: You got a girl, I have a girl be fair!  
Nomi: I still do not quite understand why the girls and fun and bikinis but .. I guess it's okay.  
Randy: by the way, there is very hot! You will need to ...  
Nomi: I have to?  
Randy: wear a bikini.  
Nomi: I will not do that!  
Randy: then consider fried heat  
Nomi: I have no problem with the heat since someone (looks at Randy nominal) left me a lot of time in the sun!  
Randy: ops! Sorry  
Howard: he means by that?  
Randy: It is not important now Howard  
(Suddenly comes Lettie)  
Lettie: Quico are ready? (Lettie was wearing pink shorts and a pink bikini fluorine fluorine some sunglasses roses and a white surfboard Lettie rose red letters saying protruding) (Randy looks with big eyes Lettie)  
Nomi: that's a bikini?  
Howard: If that's a bikini  
Nomi: I am more than convinced that I will not use  
Randy: You look very pretty Lettie!  
Lettie: Thanks Randy! And ... because you do not want to use one?  
Nomi: It is very inappropriate  
Lettie: I give a lot of heat on the beach if you want you can borrow one I have at home. Or not?  
Nomi: I think another time lettie only thing that could be used are the shorts  
Howard: seriously?  
Nomi: I think  
Lettie: I'll be back! Randy thanks save me my board (Lettie goes home to find shorts)  
Howard: where was it?  
Randy: I think it was look for shorts to nomi  
Howard: wuju ban will put you nomi shorts!  
Nomi: (puts a little red) whatever  
(Then comes Lettie)  
Lettie: take I brought nomi ... shorts and a bikini top if you change your mind  
Nomi: I did not change my mind but since (she takes red shorts and bikini top that's purple hair like Randy)  
Randy: lettie you look great!  
Lettie: that Alago Randy! Thank you! Better go to the beach! (The 4 are going to the beach)  
(When they get to the beach)  
Howard: When you put the suit nomi?  
Nomi: (nudges him Howard) where?  
Howard: back in those bathrooms we watch change at home because those bathrooms smell very bad!  
Randy Howard! Shut up!  
Billy: m .. I'm going to scare some girls bye! (Nominal rolling eyes and enters the bathroom)  
Lettie: em ... blocker! Do not want to burn, not Randy?  
Randy: if you give me some.  
Howard: I also want a little (Howard and Randy smeared blocker) (later changed out nomi yet)  
Randy: wow! Only took you like 5 seconds!  
Nomi: nah. It would have been faster if space was so small and ... as I look?  
Howard: excellent! (Nominal jacket gets step Billy takes the clothes Randy presto)  
Lettie: because you put the jacket?  
Nomi: I do not want Billy does something stupid until I see  
Randy: em ... nomi you have to put sunscreen or else burn.  
Nomi: you seem to care much Randy (raises an eyebrow with boredom)  
Randy: and ... nomi ... to go to the beach you must take off your shoes  
Nomi: okay? (She sits down and takes off his shoes and socks) ready  
Randy (nominally happens to the blocker) pour in this is to avoid burns.  
Nomi: um ... thanks Randy  
Lettie: go Randy! A surf!  
Randy: nomi you want to see the sea?  
Nomi: right!  
Randy: close your eyes  
Nomi: just go  
Randy: If I think only provides!  
Nomi: wow it's amazing! It is giant and looks so, so ...  
Randy: cold?  
Nomi: If cold and ...  
Randy: salted?  
Nomi: ... does not look so troubled!  
Howard: Let's go or not? I'm going! (Howard is going to the sea)  
Randy: If I'm going too, leave your stuff there nomi! (Randy runs away to the beach and let their things where Howard and Lettie had left only thing left is a red towel and backpack on where his mask)  
Nomi: I do not put me to water but to see funny a long time since I have fun (thought in his mind) but will be more time (nominal sits under the umbrella where his stuff and meditate) hot!  
Randy: (comes running water with very wet swimsuit) nomi! (Arrives panting) are ... the .. Water this .. Turbulent and bruce! Can you swim?  
Nomi: of course  
Randy: Come here is fun!  
Nomi: (raises an eyebrow) is fine but a while (she walks clutching the sea)  
Lettie: wow no sap was coming nomi (Lettie says while riding a wave with his surfboard and helps Billy)  
Billy: hey nomi come here to ride waves! (But nomi not hear because I had the jacket would not get wet)  
Howard: I must say that her friend cunningham looks very good in a bathing suit (Howard raises his eyebrows to nominal)  
Nomi: (she goes to water) there! This terribly cold!  
Lettie: get used! (Lettie addresses where this nomi your table) I'm good swimsuit?  
Nomi: if y ..  
Lettie: want to surf?  
Nomi: I do not think it's a good idea.  
Billy: we nomi! (Billy takes nominal and puts it on the table and go for the wave)  
Nomi: what the hell?! Me!  
Billy: we have good balance!  
Randy: o ow!  
Nomi: billyyy!  
Billy: well maintained the balance!  
Nomi: (growls) put me down! Randy!  
Lettie: I already nomi! (Lettie becomes invisible and nominal catches before falling into the water)  
Nomi: Lettie thanks, no thanks to you Billy know you're there but do not see  
Randy: wow lettie good reflexes! (Randy collides with Lettie 5)  
Lettie: it was not bad but .. Nomi is not going to want to get back because of Billy!  
Howard: ha ha ha! Someone has been manipulated by Billy!  
Nomi: (slaps him Howard)  
Randy: oh why?  
Howard: ouch! For me to hit! Not appreciate the jokes?  
Nomi: I gave thanks for not having done something worse  
Lettie: wet at least not whole. No?  
Nomi: (rolling eyes) that water is salty?  
Randy: if sea water and that water can not drink! Let us come again nomi be watching Billy  
Nomi: but I go up to the table that. Okay?  
Lettie: okay! (Lettie leaves with nominal and billy)  
Howard: (whispers to Randy) hey friend because her friend is so casca rages?  
Randy: is a long history of 800 years!  
Howard: I see your book or brought a girl to the monitor when not in?  
Randy: (puts his hand on his face in frustration) it is the book Howard  
Howard is awesome! Bro you know what it means?  
Randy: Now that my social life is ruined? And I have to hide a new secret?  
Howard: well that too can teach from a very bruce and ... kick his ass to everyone at school!  
Randy: Howard is the same as if it were the only book that she literally has 800 years and it seems as if 15 or 16  
Howard: Yeah but ... m ... no, there is nothing good if you put it like  
Randy: Let's go for a swim best Howard in an hour and we have to return also ... In nomicon good to see the sports or something  
(Randy and Howard are the waves which were nominal, trying to swim in the waves. Lettie, riding his surfboard Lettie and Billy pushing on your table)  
Randy: nomi, you are swimming?  
Nomi: (puts a little red) something? But this cold  
Randy: sports?  
Nomi: m ... no. But it is an interesting experience  
Randy: that good to be an interesting experience! And that's fun!  
Nomi: I never had so much fun when I present the truth to the other ninja that was a few times, they never were interested in my welfare is rare  
Randy: That's called being grateful  
Nomi: whatever. You fence to have fun I'm going to get dry or something I have sand everywhere  
Randy: if you then teach you to take a sand bath to remove hair because her hair is full of sand! (Randy drowned in a laugh) ha ha ha!  
Nomi: you also have sand on his head pupil  
Randy: where?  
Nomi there! (Nominal fills his hand with sand and throws Randy's hair she makes a wicked grin on his face)  
Randy: agh! You hiso kidding me! It's awesome! I never thought I would have a sense of humor noritsu Nine!  
Nomi: (drops the smile on his face) that's a joke? That's fun? I have not had fun!  
Randy: since when?  
Nomi: (starts thinking) since ... 1213 or so  
Randy: (widens his eyes wide) SINCE 1213! And since you do not eat?!  
Nomi: em ... 1613 or so that was the best ninja after you Randy.  
Randy: When you get home you will eat whatever is there and not nominal question!  
Nomi: I do not need Randy, you are my student and I can not ask for that  
Randy: I am your student and you was not asking me anything I was asking to eat something because you need it!  
Nomi: em ... okay but on condition that tomorrow we train Let's go to the forest and open because I feel that something big is planning wizard. Understand?  
Randy: If I understand you, something like what?  
Nomi: only perceive things. If I knew I would be doing something more important now  
Randy: Well ... from when you do not ... go to the bathroom?  
Nomi: m ... since ... 1213  
Randy: you're not going to the bathroom since 1213?! I'm sure he urges go!  
Nomi: (sighs) I left the book Randy for a reason and it is to train you not to hang hope you understand  
Randy: but who said we had to spend all my time teaching you, we just have to hang out at night and then in the morning  
Nomi: Randy is fine but just promise tomorrow morning  
Randy: no school tomorrow morning nomi may be out?  
Nomi: agh is good but .. I'll walk to school like it or not. try to be ... a teacher! If this will be a piece of cake  
Randy: I do not think it's that piece of cake, the teacher is very picky Slimovits new teachers but we need physical education teacher was fired because he was mad long history  
Nomi: perfect fitness instructor will be a breeze!  
Randy: you need a list of what you can do with the kids ... if you have experience with children  
Nomi: as I get that?  
Randy: I do not know but if you just tell the director to let her free will to enter only wants smoothly save for your car, just think about it.  
Nomi: that bad person, but provided between is fine with me  
Randy: PE recalls that just have to make children sweat not they kill because they are not the only ninja can do with me not with them  
Nomi: well children will do sweat like a baby but has to be a workout? Or just I have to make them run around to sweat?  
Randy: Look nomi have to do fun games for us sudemos depending on age. If you are low grade 1-5 as they looked for burned games like soccer stuff like that  
Nomi: (raises an eyebrow without understanding) and burned? Pinta? Football? That did not exist when I lived  
Randy: bone when you lived?  
Nomi: (sighs) student, I'm not alive I ... my body is dead and this is my soul that became human. Understand?  
Randy: you mean his spirit to temporarily become human?  
Nomi: if!  
Randy: and ... not there before those games?  
Nomi: no, before there was only hard training and unnecessary nothing else teaching our founders (said with pride)  
Randy: I have ... who founded the mask?  
Nomi: I melted Randy, maybe you did not take care when I explain, when the tengu took possession of the body that Howard?  
Randy: Ahh now I remember! The tengu!  
Nomi: never took care classes I gave you?  
Randy: if a certain manner and not otherwise. Well another question! Who forged your equipment?  
Nomi: was the ancestor of those who first forged in your school. The forged all my weapons to 800 years old are the best never find the same weapons worldwide. These weapons are made of the best pure metal.  
Randy: nomi wow that's amazing! He was your friend? He who forged your equipment?  
Nomi: if he was my best friend but I doubt alive not think I have 800 years of life. And all my weapons forged that I have now are the best and will continue to be (said with pride)  
Randy: these weapons are better than mine?  
Nomi: of course, but they are almost the same except that you broke your sword and I do not but still better  
Randy: and because you have better things to me?  
Nomi: I had to prepare for the fight back did not hear anything I said?  
Randy: continues, not we look at that now  
Nomi: then as I had to prepare to fight with the best weapons needed sorcerer so my guns are better than yours  
Randy: and .. your sword is bigger than mine?  
Nomi: if my sword and your sword could cut in half without offending work grandson who forge.  
Randy: why smoke bombs have to be from that tree smelling flatulence?  
Nomi: it is those times there was so much technology needed Randy and disappear quickly so that my ancestors took the sap of a tree that pulled flatulence orange and thought it was necessary to create a smoke bomb. And since then was being tradition.  
Randy: tradition eh? Well if tradition guess I have to keep using  
Nomi: exact  
Lettie: (she comes running) we have to go Randy spent a long time here and Howard drank some sea water is so stomach hurts, they were here long not burned?  
Randy: Do not worry I burn lettie  
Howard: bro Randy, stomach hurts is I go home (Howard leaves)  
Billy: devo see how it goes to my brother! I miss Quisa to waste! (In that Billy Wings)  
Lettie: wow who would say they were fast  
Randy: if you want you home Lettie?  
Lettie: Randy sorry I can not now flying breast rhymes I realized I did not bring my sister teen who has no friends to the beach and is very angry. (The two looked at each other and drowned in laughter)  
Randy: (still laughing) left her alone ha ha ha!  
Nomi: and your bathing suit? (Pointing lettie swimwear)  
Lettie: I already I have one you keep it this one here!  
Nomi: okay  
Lettie: Goodbye Randy (Randy lettie kisses him in the mouth) (and Invisible Wings)  
Nomi: she is your girlfriend?  
Randy: if  
Nomi: no time for that Randy!  
Randy: If it is should I look to be the ninja and she also  
Nomi: accurate and you have to practice tomorrow and today I must learn some things  
Randy: Let's go we better beginning to darken and get cold  
Nomi: I guess so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10: I'm salty!  
Randy: nomi well we'll see if there's something to eat down there. I'll show you the shower fortunately no one  
Nomi: Okay Randy  
RANDY VIEWPOINT  
Go down the stairs and opened the refrigerator to my surprise there was a bowl of noodle soup "wow that's rare for one time I think food prepare something mom finally" put it in the microwave and wait ... wait and at last a "dinggg "I was ready to say of her out and smelled delicious I went upstairs and saw that he was meditating and nomi little uneasy.  
Randy: nomiiii suit soup. Nomi! Stop meditating! Come eat something woman!  
Nomi: yes, yes and I is that salt water in my itchy (scratching his arm) and ...  
Randy: see this delicious! (Nomi making the dish)  
Nomi: and as I take it?  
Randy: just take the plate and you take it to sips  
Nomi: OK (nomi takes a sip of the soup and noodle is a mustache, Randy chokes on a laugh)  
Randy: HA HA HA HA HA! N-nomi you .. to ... noodle mustache!  
Nomi: (puts a slight smile) have you?  
Randy: If you bet and ... you taste the soup?  
Nomi: if long delicious was not eaten (drank all the soup)  
Randy: I think so! now see (I led her to the bathroom)  
Nomi: we do here?  
Randy: I'll teach you a few things, first! - This is the shower where water comes out here turning this (I turn the water knob) goes hot and this is the champo and conditioner.  
Nomi: champo and conditioner?  
Randy: if put on the hair to get it silky (Randy laugh)  
Nomi: in your hair? Both for hair?  
Randy: (shrugs) if  
Nomi: well what else?  
Randy: Yes, this is the toothbrush to clean teeth (Randy shows a brush nominal) this is poured toothpaste tube minty and is poured into the brush and then brush gets to mouth and rubbed his teeth to make them clean!  
Nomi: If Randy lengthy explanation  
Randy: This is the W. C.  
Nomi: if I know!  
Randy: I know great it was going to be uncomfortable  
Nomi: if you believe it and ...  
Randy: and you go for a swim! But I almost forgot this is the towel! With it you wrap the body as well (Randy gives him a demonstration without getting undressed nomi course) they put the boys and the girls and the place well.  
Nomi: okay.  
Randy: I almost forgot I lend a pajama?  
Nomi: This .. Well?  
Randy: I hope you do not mind it a boy pajamas right?  
Nomi: no matter  
Randy: I almost forgot this towel is smaller because it gets around the head as well (Randy gets the towel around your cabesa) understand?  
Nomi: ha ha ha. Student you look very funny (puts a smile) let me try (she puts the towel on his head)  
Randy: (sees and drowns in a laugh) you, you if you look funny  
Nomi: I think I get it if I'm ready it's cold!  
Randy: if I believe that with a swimsuit night stand gives cold any longer bathe!  
Nomi: sure you want me to shower while you still here?  
Randy: I better go! (I leave the bathroom to go to my room and I hear the shower turn) I have cold and I'm salty!  
At Lettie ...  
Lettie viewpoint.  
But mom! Lettie not told you you had to take your sister to the beach and you did not listen! But mom she wants to steal my boyfriend!  
Jenny: Of course not! It would never do that! How can you say that  
I: If you ask Randy! He is a witness!  
Mama: and as I know that Randy does not lie?  
Me: and as you know me and Randy tell lies?  
Mama: Okay call Randy  
Jenny: and to call Randy? (Says nervously)  
Me: I'll call Randy (I take the phone and call Randy)  
Randy: hello?  
Me: Hi Randy! I can I ask a question?  
Randy: clear Lettie!  
Yo: Well first, I'm talking to my mom so I'll put the speaker okay?  
Randy: Good  
Me: well Randy. It is true that I kiss Jenny Randy?  
Randy: em ... if  
Mama: Jenny lettie ever give me that aria that Randy (she hangs or so she thought) Lettie these punished and do not want to see anymore Randy!  
Me: But mom! She is bad!  
Mama: Lettie those punished for the whole month and I will not never see Randy! Go to your room! Now!  
Me: (I pull my phone on the table where mom and I'll leave it running and crying to my room and lock myself so no in between)  
Randy: Lettie still there? These crying?  
Lettie: Randy? Hear it? (Says to you trembling)  
Randy: if (with some regret) I think your mom hates me now for saying the truth ... lettie want to come for a while to help?  
Lettie: I love Randy but if they realize I'm not going to doubt Randy wait I have an idea but I doubt that will work is an idea.  
Randy: what were you thinking?  
Lettie: you're grabbing?  
Randy: I meditate to nomi explain everything from the shower and stuff she just guess you can come out, but after I bathe.  
Lettie: As you delay?  
Randy: 5 minutes! I must get me the hell out of my body, call me in five minutes Lettie (nominal arrives with a towel)  
Nomi: the bathroom is all yours Randy  
Lettie: goodbye (she hangs up) Ugh this is going to be a problem.  
5 minutes after-  
Randy out of the bathroom with a towel on  
Randy: nomi you meditate all the time?  
Nomi: if  
Randy: let me put on my clothes?  
Nomi: I will not see Randy just does fast (without opening one eye)  
Randy: well at least you can turn? (Nominal turns to meditate again. Randy gets a blue sleeping shorts and a shirt whole red short sleeved)  
Randy: and ... nomi'll come a time lettie okay?  
Nomi: as you like Randy but it is 8:00  
(Randy picks up the phone and call Lettie)  
Lettie: hello?  
Randy: if lettie you said it was coming. He's coming or not?  
Lettie: if you do now?  
Randy: nothing  
Lettie: fine clear your area, please  
Randy: very well done (suddenly out lettie phone) Lettie wow how you did that?  
Lettie: I thought that if I went to the phone could transport me from my phone to yours  
Randy (collides 5) simple logic  
Nomi: Randy wants to come to meditate  
Randy: I'm busy nominal. So please do not cry lettie  
Lettie: (set to mourn) is that it is unfair! My mom always believes that my sister's boba.  
Nomi: Lettie happened?  
Lettie: long history, well on Monday after being in the park ...  
Nomi: wait ... I remember when Randy consulted me what had happened.  
Lettie: good then then Randy felt bad and came to see me after Randy went upstairs and met my retarded sister and she cast a substance that makes people sleep for 30 minutes after 30 minutes of Randy woke up and my sister Randy was kissing then ran to where I was, after all that my mom did not believe what I told him he preferred to believe my stupid sister. And then he heard Randy say she had kissed him if my mom was furious and now I'm grounded for a long time (all said with great sorrow)  
Nomi: I hate ignorant people (said without lifting eye)  
Randy: Do not worry Lettie (Lettie sears Randy) you can stay here if you want (breast suddenly arrives and Amanda)  
Mama: Randyyyy! I arrive! (He said leaving bags on the sofa)  
Randy: Now! Very good lettie if you want you can stay as long as you want. Then your mom hates me?  
Lettie: if you and I think that I too  
Nomi: do not say that her mother Lettie always going to want no matter what happens  
Lettie: I suppose so, except that I'm adopted!  
Mama: Randy there anyone else up there with you?  
Randy: I can tell breast nomi who are you?  
Nomi: is your mother Randy of course you can.  
Randy: I hope you do not get mad because my sister also knows  
Nomi: I know I was there Randy  
Randy: I thought you did not hear anything  
Nomi: if I do Randy and I remember the first day when you throw your sister out of bed and fell to the floor (without lifting an eye makes a small smile)  
Randy: Lettie, nomi accompany me down?  
Nomi: for what?  
Randy: I explain things to my mom so that you can stay nomi without breast dude.  
Nomi and Lettie: okay  
Nomi: but I look graceful with this pajamas  
Randy: I think so (make a smile) (all fall down stairs)  
Mama: Randy, who are they?  
Randy: I'm the ninja mama!  
Mama: If you think Randy but that does not answer my question.  
Randy: She is my girlfriend Lettie  
Mama: Hi Lettie  
Randy: and she is my teacher and nomicon nominal that is going to stay a while  
Amanda: no nomicon sap that could be a woman  
Mama: okay, Randy this is strange but she can stay as long as you want  
Randy: Thanks Mom (Randy burns to his mama)  
Mama: nothing Randy, em .. Randy?  
Randy: if?  
Mama: these crushing me  
Randy: Like yo mama (Randy smiles)  
Mama: Randy want pizza?  
Randy: right! (All hear a roar) I have hunger ops  
Lettie: (laugh) Randy from when you do not eat?  
Randy: no idea (hear another little sound)  
Lettie: I also I have hunger ops. (Nomi laugh)  
Mama: then who is nomi?  
Nomi: I am the founder noritsu Nine ninja mask (she says proudly) but then was corned by the sorcerer and my soul at that time was 15 stayed in this book (she shows him an old book) this book wrote 800 years ago  
Mama: okay ... and because lettie are here?  
Lettie: this is going to be a little embarrassing (Lettie becomes red and sapphire blue hair)  
Mama: because your hair is to put blue Lettie?  
Lettie: Randy you can tell everything to her mom (Lettie gives a smile Randy's mom)  
Amanda: it has to be Randy?  
Lettie: learn is a long story (with some tears)  
Randy: Okay, on Monday ..  
Randy Imagination ...  
I was walking down the sidewalk ...  
Amanda: I recall that Randy get to the point  
Randy: Okay after school went to the house of Lettie to apologize for what happened in the park  
Mama: to apologize for what?  
Lettie: I speak better. Randy kiss me in the park and then went to excuse me but I was not angry, then I go and accidentally went to the part of my sister while I was down helping my mom, then my sister kiss Randy ...  
Mama: Randy kiss!?  
Lettie: yes ... but she's jealous of me. Then she wants to steal Randy and unfortunately she learned that Randy is the ninja, fortunately she does not know I'm ghost, and today we had an argument because he did not take to the beach and her mom believed him and not me then my mom does not want to punish me never see Randy and wants me to be his girlfriend. (She starts to mourn)  
Mama: you are ghost! Dear pity that no longer want to see Randy (she burns Randy)  
Amanda: ghost! My brother has a ghost bride! Agh, yes what a shame  
Lettie: I am ghost, if ghost did not see me, I'm half ghost!  
Amanda: That's cool!  
Mama: then what happened next?  
Randy: and no one cares that the psychopath Lettie sister know that Randy Cunningham is the ninja? (Said with sarcasm)  
Mama: still Lettie!  
Lettie: then my sister does not know I'm half ghost, but even if I did not think he cares much  
(Ding dong)  
Mama: ow is pizza! (Mom opens the door and pay the pizza man) who wants pizza?  
Nomi: it's the pizza? (Says meditating)  
Randy: You have to try this nomi!  
Amanda: A nomicon eating pizza? (Laugh)  
Randy: the pizza is the perfect combination of cheese and pepperoni mass  
Nomi: seriously? (Opens one eye)  
Randy: because not only 2 eyes open instead of opening one?  
Nomi: not only do  
Randy: making eat some (Randy puts a slice of pizza in his hand)  
Nomi: seriously this?  
Randy: just a little if we do not like you can put it away.  
Lettie: Delicious (nominal eat a little)  
Nomi: I think it tastes good  
Randy: excellent I would never have imagined before. The Ninjanomicon eating pizza  
Lettie is as if you had imagined eating my ice cream Ninjanomicon Randy  
Nomi: and daub (there is a slap in his face a little more eats pizza)  
Mama: you have a Ninjanomicon?  
Lettie: of course not, no, no!  
Randy: she has no Ninjanomicon you heard wrong! (Gets a piece of pizza to his mouth) Lettie want pizza?  
Nomi: Randy first swallow what you have in your mouth then speak  
Amanda: (chokes on a laugh) Randy! Ha ha ha!  
Randy: (turns red with embarrassment) ops! Want pizza Lettie?  
Lettie: okay, I have hungry! (Eats a piece of pizza and all sit on the couch)  
Mama: then ... lettie that has powers? And broke his arm?  
Lettie: I have many powers (says while making a fire ball of ectoplasm) this is half fire half ectoplasm World's Hottest  
Mama: that's great! And ... as you hiso ghost?  
Lettie: was mcfist! He tried to kill me but only managed to become this, that ... not too bad! I can also make force fields!  
Randy: they are made of force fields?  
Lettie: looking body energy (Lettie makes a pink forcefield) is walking through.  
Nomi: anything?  
Lettie: if anything  
Nomi: (fist hits the force field) wow nothing happened, it was one of my best shots.  
Amanda: a simple definition, is cool!  
Nomi: I can also make one but not as strong.  
Amanda: Lettie, you can float?  
Lettie: clergy that I can (it floats) I can also traverse any surface that is not her power  
(Phone rings ringgg Randy)  
Hello? His hello Randy'm Ruby you can ask your mom if I can stay in the house of Spencer? Okay ...  
Randy: mom can stay home Ruby Spencer met the guy today?  
Mama: no she should get home if something happens it will be my responsibility to take care  
Randy: if you do not hi mama Ruby gave permission for you to stay there.  
Ruby: tell it's night and too late to go  
Randy Ruby says it's too late for her to leave  
Mama: I said no, and that come quick.  
Randy: I said no and they come fast, but I think of something, pass with Billy!  
Billy: Billy speak hello joe cobra the best singer in the world, which is offered?  
Randy: if Billy you can get to your Ruby and get here?  
Lettie: let me help you! It is a bit tricky to find the contacts you first and look for GPS (Lettie enters the phone) look at Randy'm chiquitita! I'm on your phone! Very good (Lettie begins to search through folders) contacts ... Ruby ... ready! (Lettie disappears)  
In Spencer's house ...  
Billy: ... must ... go to my room! (Billy's room)  
Lettie: (she leaves the phone) very well teach you to get to the house with the phone Randy Billy.  
Billy: Yeah, cool! As you learn so fast!  
Lettie: ectoplasm you still gave you?  
Billy: as forgetting is so cute (Billy shows a pale pink ectoplasm)  
Lettie: fine focus your power is in your hands very carefully  
Billy: Okay carefully (Billy makes a ball of ectoplasm flies and before you make a big hole in the wall lettie stops him with a force field that holds the ectoplasm) wow my ball of ectoplasm locked her in a force field ?  
Lettie: yes, but the important thing now, get on the phone Ruby!  
Billy: okay! (The phone enters followed by Lettie Ruby) and now  
Lettie: fine you can touch people and make them ghosts for as long as you play them? To walk through walls  
Billy: nop but .. Can you help me with that  
Lettie: OK Billy makes me invisible'll help Ruby to come to the phone. And you have to press contacts, message, send! Okay?  
Billy: okay _ (the 2 out of the phone) I'll look at Ruby!  
In the other room  
Billy: Come Ruby I know how to get home! Ruby serious? (Go to the other aviation) hold on me Ruby! Enter the phone! (Billy Ruby subject to Lettie's hand and puts his hand on the shoulder to make ghost for a while to enter the phone) very well let me do something (Billy puts Randy contacts, message, send)  
At Randy ...  
Lettie POV ...  
We left all phone  
Me: I will never ever travel via telephone! I almost threw up! (My face is starting off green half)  
Randy: Lettie, your face looks a little green.  
Me: do not worry Randy, I just a little dizzy  
Randy Mama Ruby! These well not seasick?  
Ruby: Do not even think it felt like the world's biggest game yay!  
Amanda: Lettie few things you can do! It's cool where is it?  
Ruby: you can do? (Randy grins Amanda to stop talking about it)  
Amanda: she can ... Putting head down and ... can make a leap of death! It's cool!  
Ruby: I'd love to see that!  
Nomi: (nomi there is a slap in the face) rats!  
Ruby: Randy wow your friend is still here?  
Randy: (nervous) if she is going to stay a long time. (Nomi he slaps his face again)  
Lettie: whispers. Billy you understood as transported Over the phone? And wait for me outside with the phone in Ruby  
Billy: if  
Lettie: fast fence to go get the phone and return Ruby  
Billy: if (walks away)  
Lettie: whispers. (Take Randy for your room) Randy'll go get your Ruby do not move from here! (Lettie Wings very fast)  
As in 5 seconds appears lettie with phone in hand.  
Randy: wow that was fast!  
Lettie: it is easy to travel when you have extra weight and you wait outside with the phone  
Randy: I think so!  
Lettie: before I go Randy Deva ... (Lettie cheek kisses and Randy Randy smiles like an idiot)  
Randy: m ... other? (Lettie close your eyes) (Randy comes over and tries to kiss lettie but instead passes through it) what the juice? That just did?  
Lettie: sorry Randy. I help you to stand  
Randy: no matter Lettie (Lettie Randy kisses lips)  
Lettie: Randy oww tender are  
Randy: m ... yes! (Lettie sears Randy)  
Lettie: em .. Randy  
Randy: if?  
Lettie: these crushing me  
Randy: ow sorry  
Lettie: Randy I think I should be okay?  
Randy: sure it will be fine?  
Lettie: Randy, I'm half phantom power with this.  
Randy: Okay lettie think I should go down there and everyone went to bed but if you change your mind or something happens just come Lettie. "Randy looks at Lettie with concern"  
Lettie: (smiles) Randy not worry if something happens immediately come  
Randy: Okay Lettie. I walk you home?  
Lettie: Randy but my mom does not want you to see  
Randy: I will watch from afar as the ninja  
Lettie: Randy is fine but watch my sister (she puts a little smile)  
(Down the stairs but no one below except nomi who meditated)  
Randy: mama! I will leave your house Lettie!  
Mama: well Randy has a coat that is cold!  
Lettie: let Randy, when we were careful.  
Randy: if (the 2 out of the house and walk to the house of Lettie which is maybe 2 blocks)  
Lettie: ... Randy and for how long are the ninja?  
Randy: from the holiday that was very cool and I remember everyone was screaming smoke bomb was the cheese! The best experience!  
Lettie: and ... you were always higher?  
Randy: if? When were you born?  
Lettie: on July 10, 1998. And you?  
Randy: on August 25, 1998. (They look)  
Lettie: (chokes on a laugh) I'm bigger than you hahaha ...  
Randy: I'm smaller in higher age and stature. Pfff  
Lettie: now I'm your boss Randy because I'm more mature than your  
Randy: (laughs very loud, lol) your more mature than me! Ha ha ha ha ha, what a laugh! If as no.  
Lettie: Randy just wait and see!  
Randy: do you mean that you'll see?  
Lettie: Randy joke, a joke!  
Randy: yes scary! (Said with sarcasm)  
Lettie: (frowns and angry looking for something in her bag) making! (She throws Randy peanut butter)  
Randy: Lettie ow let me peanut butter smeared!  
Lettie: wait have peanut butter on the lip!  
Randy: oh no. (Lettie eats peanut butter Randy was on his lip) m ... if more mature.  
Lettie: m ... that rich peanut butter! Do not like Randy?  
Randy: peanut butter?  
Lettie: if they come. (Says sarcastically)  
Randy: I liked both!  
Lettie: how good Randy, but now these sticky so you do not burn it.  
Randy: okay. Hope you do not much lettie retention.  
Lettie: despreocúpate Randy (eating peanut butter)  
Randy: give me peanut butter?  
Lettie: yes, but first, muack.  
Randy: cloying kiss  
Lettie: Randy and we bye  
Randy: bye  
At Randy ...  
Randy POV ...  
I get breast!  
Okay!  
Nomi: I going to teach physical education things or not?  
Randy: If we go! (Enters your room with nominal and nominal puts a mattress beneath her closet and suve rolled his bed)  
Nomi: well that goes first?  
Randy: Well first burned to play to younger children ... take a rubber ball and throw it to the other team as hard as you can. The teams are separated into two parts of the field they know announce play alone if one is burned or not. You are the referee.  
After 5 minutes ...  
Randy: understood how to play the burned?  
Nomi: yes, some other game?  
Randy: football  
After 10 minutes of explanations  
Randy: there is also the long jump, basketball and rope to the greatest  
30 minutes after ..  
Understand?  
Nomi: oh yes but I have other things in mind.  
Randy: you are a coach and I am a student. Nomi you need to sleep?  
Nomi: I not only meditate is like sleeping but awakened mind, I do not usually sleep.  
Randy: take a nap will do you good  
Nomi: I prefer to meditate  
Randy: as you want. And ... because you're always relaxed? If you never sleep  
Nomi: Agh Randy, I told you meditate is like sleeping!  
Randy: need sleep to help him with the mood  
Nomi: Randy Cunningham Norrisville ninja if you were not my student ho ho! not want to know what you aria!  
Randy: You're right I do not know what I arias.  
Nomi: hard training starts tomorrow so be careful what you say because you could pay dearly  
Randy: ass hurts not much time sitting while meditating?  
Nomi: no sleep now will need energy for tomorrow  
Randy: Yeah, yeah goodnight


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 11: Rescue operation  
Randy POV ...  
I got up in the morning and saw that he was nomi polishing their weapons or something taken from them all that dust than 800 years, was still half asleep so do not listen to what I said nominal Avia even made an effort to hear but not seem to mind (she already had her clothes on) and I just shook my head to say yes. Then I put my head on the pillow but then the alarm went off ...  
Shit! ...  
Nomi will go to school or what? "I asked"  
Down to breakfast, I take my mask enlist and went through the door got on the bus which was neither Howard nor lettie  
Strange ... maybe Howard for taking saltwater lacking but ... because missing Lettie?  
Nomi: perhaps changed schools because his mom hates you  
Randy: I think not!  
Randy: very strange but if you think something bad has happened nomi?  
Nomi: Randy, you should learn that there are not always happy endings and yet sometimes one has to assume the truth as death, you understand?  
Randy: I think so. You mean she might be m-dead?  
Nomi: I'm afraid so or maybe captured by mcfist.  
Randy: wooooonk ow I'm calling!  
(Randy lettie calls but does not answer)  
Randy: Now if I'm worried I'll ask Howard to see if he knows anything about this. (Howard and sounds not answer your call mailbox with flatulence sound)  
Nomi: I just hope that nothing has happened to your people loved Randy  
Randy: thanks nomi!  
(Arriving at school)  
Nomi: well I'm going to get a job  
Randy: Good luck with that. Better class fence (Randy goes to his class where Spencer and Ruby is excited talking, while Billy bored watching)  
Billy: hey! Randy bro! Lettie has not or Howard?  
Randy: No, I'm a little worried about Lettie and Howard any answer their phones.  
(There comes the teacher)  
Teacher: Students let me introduce three new students come to this class Tamara, Martin, and Javiera can sit there in those empty seats (lola was tall like me blonde hair thin sapphire blue dress grabbing game with blue eyes and colored shoes navy. Javiera wore shorts yellow brown long sleeve a sweater a Tyrolean shoes coffee and black colored hair and brown eyes. Martin wore brown sweater and long sleeve, green shorts and brown shoes and a hat with a stranger red pen and colored black short hair)  
Randy: (lola girl sitting next to him) Hello ... Tamara?  
Tami: If my name is Tamara olive groves and you?  
Randy: Randy Cunningham called me, they are twins?  
Tami: Agh ... Randy can keep a secret?  
Randy: if  
Tami: Well, first I am the niece of Hannibal mcfist and these kids are not robots  
Randy: what the juice?! Robots?  
Tami: calm down will not kill students just want ... do not know why they want the truth ... but my uncle has an obsession with ninja and kill him and that's rare because the ninja is so brave and strong and gentle and beautiful!  
Randy: (blushes a little) good em ... the ninja is cool!  
Tami: Tami just tell me!  
Randy: okay, Tami  
Tami: You know keep another secret?  
Randy: if  
Tami: I like the ninja!

In industries mcfist ...  
Visroy! Already sent to the robots? If Mr. and sent to the robots. You better controls to these thefts and talk to all the boys and girls!  
Visroy: yes sir in that I am blind viewing everything on my computer look there is her niece daughter talking to a guy with purple hair  
Mcfist: well while my caramelito be happy. VISROY! I WANT TO FIND THE NINJA WHEN YOU DO A REPLICA OF THE! ORDER AND SEND TO DOUBLE capture!  
In a strange place ...  
Lettie POV!  
I was locked in a room ... more like a cage of energy that I could not go through was very strange but suddenly someone comes dressed in a black suit but as the whole black ninja  
Me: who are you and why am I here? What do you want from me?  
Jack: I'm Jack I remember? Incidentally lettie family I was never your only fooling you never knew your father to get his fortune and now you must have!  
Me: my family was rich?  
Jack: Ogg if your family was rich before they left on the doorstep of a stranger!  
Me: em. That would explain many things. But you want from me?  
Jack: I want the easy to know who the ninja and I want the mask!  
Me: I do not know who the ninja!  
Jack: I know you know who the ninja you've watched and seen that you associate much with it! And if I say so ...  
Me: I will torture?  
Jack: I torturare!  
Me: because it's better to do something else! (Look in my pocket and find my phone but not my mask) "think" it was in my house under the pillow  
Jack: I say or electrocute you!  
Me: because it's better to send a ransom note? Because you never tell who the ninja  
Jack: I guess if you die I'll have to do that  
Me: (I swallow) kill me?  
Jack: right! Kill a girl half ghost!  
Me: because they better do something like find out how I got my powers?  
Jack: I know how you got silly girl  
Me: how?  
Jack: I manufacture that machine and then sold it to mcfist the idiot broke and I shot before it broke  
Me: and you can not build another?  
Jack: I can not I have no materials needed ... do not know why you lost in time (with that the leaves the room and locked the door sawing very thick I could not even get through that wall outside while I was locked in a cage of electricity )  
Me: well your not let me down (I can not use my powers inside the cage of energy) good will try to call Randy (she sees your phone) 2 Missed calls "Randy" (she dials the number but hangs Randy) stupid classes (then sent a message)  
Message:  
Randy need to leave class now I do not care I need to talk to you now!  
Randy POV ...  
I read the message I wrote Lettie and asked to use the bathroom, luckily they let me out and I found out Heidi  
Heidi: Sandy beware! I nearly fell!  
Me: I'm sorry Heidi, where is Howard?  
Heidi stomach is sick at home (with that I felt more relieved heard)  
I: Okay thanks Heidi (I go to the halls where no one and called Lettie)  
With Lettie ...  
Hi Randy you there?  
If I'm here going? Because you did not come to school today?  
Yes, Randy kidnapped me must come to save and carefully because this guy has arms and want your mask  
Wow! Do not worry Lettie coming! Want me to bring anything?  
If I want you to bring me my mascara under my pillow with my nomicon for anything happens, okay?  
and ... as I walk?  
Chances are you are looking for me, comes through my window like the ninja and do it fast if my mom  
Very good Lettie! Where are you?  
Let me see ... (I am looking at my phone GPS fortunately) I'm in ... St. Bernard Avenue 475 black color a large building in the city of Idgenville am far Randy! Ok I hang someone comes!  
Lettie not worry I'm going to get you!  
Randy if anything happens to me me Randy I love you I love you more than anyone I loved in the world if I die I want you to have my ninja mask and everything cool in my room. Okay?  
Lettie're not going to die if something happens to be my fault not yours okay? But I also know that I love you too will do everything you can and then you will do more good Lettie Lettie not worry I'll go for no matter what! And ... can not be transported from your phone?  
Randy I can not think that if you could not already be there?  
If you're right you'd better keep my phone power! (In that Randy hangs up)  
Well I only expect vast  
Randy POV  
Very good I will look to nomi, find food, water and blankets and clothing  
Randy runs away in search of nomi screaming "nomi" seizing finally finds some children physical education including Heidi  
Me: nomi! (I came panting)  
Nomi: I'm busy  
Me: I need to talk in private!  
Nomi: well (the 2 go where teens can not see) what happens?  
Lettie kidnapped and I need your help!  
Nomi: This is not good Randy, you fence to find all you need and I hope to start traveling here okay?  
Me: well she asked me to fetch his mask and I nomicon buscare some things in my house by the way ... where is Idgenville?  
Nomi: have it in Idgenville?! That is far to 1000 miles away! That city is very bad Randy is full of thieves, wild animals, drugs and you can not trust anyone there are practically all bad Randy trust no more to be asked  
I: understood. And will you do while I'm there?  
Nomi: I train but hopefully Randy children hurry back because a few minutes left  
Randy: Very good bye see you later (I'm on my way to my house with my bike left her in the yard and entered)  
Inside the house there is no one, I go to my room and pulled out three blankets, one spark (I thought it would be useful) some spare clothes, gray trousers, a shirt red socks and black shoes. "I almost forgot" the first aid kit done everything in the bag and I wear the mask "I hope you do not get mad nominal" take all weapons of nominal and the methodologies to suit me, then low and echo 3 bottles of water and some fruit that had enzyme, a box of cereal and sandwiches finally write mom a note saying:  
Mama went to rescue who has been kidnapped lettie please do not call the police tell you not to come back to me but this is my mission and I have my best team to save not worry if you do not return in less than two weeks you can worry. Mama always loved you and loves you  
Randy cunningham the 9th grade ninja, ninja Norrisville  
After writing that gave me a little sad to think that might not see her again or Amanda Howard or breast or  
Then I left as Randy Cunningham Lettie's house before knocking I ...  
What if your mom does not want to make peace with me? What happens if you ask me because I will get something is your daughter? Then I realized I better like the ninja mask and bag nomicon and then go to school.  
Outside the imagination of Randy ...  
If that will! I put on the mask and look carefully around the room to Lettie. "Not the coast is clear" the quietly enters the house Lettie "strange smells like flatulence" (just remember to Jenny bombs that left you unconscious and leave the room) "I have to hold my breath" I come holding their breath in the costume I can stand much breath as three minutes. Then look mask across the room and was just where he said he was Lettie and nomicon was under some blankets lettie decided to take a jacket I found hanging on a coat rack. But suddenly I see a bunny in a cage was fainted "bunny I gave Lettie is unconscious by the gas" I thought. Then raise the bunny cage and took out of the house "I'll leave the bunny lettie regale you at my breast to look after him" then he took the pulse of the rabbit to see if still alive. "That relief is still alive, smoke bomb!" Came to my house and let the bunny inside next to the note to draw attention and add:  
This rabbit is breast lettie please take care of him!  
Bunny starts to become aware and looks at me with shocked face "Lettie bunny I go rescue lettie but do not worry here you seated fine girls love animals I should go smoke bomb" came out of school I notice that there is not anyone around me take off my mask and looking at nominal and find it in the gym  
Nomi: Randy you ready?  
Randy: if hopefully not angry but ... suit all your weapons  
Nomi: no matter if we start this we need all the help we can start asap!  
Randy: You know where is this city?  
Nomi: yes, if it is where we must start now  
Randy: Yeah but you help me with this backpack?  
Nomi: ya, babe!  
Randy: just go! And ... who will protect Norrisville while I'm gone?  
Nomi: I did not think that before ... what if I protect it while you go get her?  
Randy: I guess we'll have to do that but ... As I will contact you if something happens?  
Nomi: every time you meditate while I meditate can contact me but be careful you might get dizzy or even lose consciousness. Randy can have my sword temporarily and I will use swords who forges swords Norrisville here okay?  
Randy: I'll have 4 spades bone?  
Nomi: I'll stay with 1 gun but can keep my blades that cut better than all new Idgenville Randy is well past the big bridge in the city after that you have to find and return lettie safe but be careful around the city is a giant forest full of vandalism  
Randy: fine every time I want to contact you should I meditate?  
Nomi: I advise you to meditate at night because at night is when I meditate  
Randy: and if I have a doubt about the day trip?  
Nomi: just call me no matter  
Randy: Okay, bye nomi Norrisville protects while I'm here you wear a ninja suit or discover your identity  
Nomi: if I have a suit that covers only the hair and eyes  
Randy: yea .. I will try to get as soon as possible give me the pack (nominal passes the backpack)  
Nomi: just do not trust anyone or a pretty face. Now put on your suit and boy runs.  
Randy: clear nomi! (Randy gets his suit or runs very fast but even if it would take a few days just to get where Lettie)  
Lettie Viewpoint  
I was locked on my green energy cage when suddenly entered throne Jack and his fingers were two guys with very strong foreign gloves are virtually identical.  
Jack: Hi ... I'm sure you'll ask who they are because none of your business who they just do something  
They are taking me with their strange gloves, but I could not let go of them maybe those gloves were made of energy that prevented I became invisible or ghost or fly. Strange. Those guys tied my hands to the wall with energy chains really against the wall and my feet were tied to the ground could not move any of my body just my head  
Me: because I have immobilized? (I had spent about 20 hours since I was there awake, sleepy, hungry and thirsty)  
Jack: now going to start torture  
Me: no please do not! (I said you snore)  
Jack: Yes, boys bring torture! (The guys brought a metal helmet and a pistol giant was not a gun but it was like a big thing that triggered something) fine boys first then we will remove the powers of memory erasure  
Me: my powers? Erasing memory?  
Jack: do not worry just erase the memory from Sunday until today and keep the memory of this horrible day.  
Me: no no! forget my best days in Norrisville with Randy and all my friends (I thought)  
Jack: extraction begins powers!  
After that loud scream I began removing my powers, was the most painful thing in my life felt try to scream but nothing came no cry, felt as if I take out the soul or a stab to the heart but no blood . After it was over I felt very weak and strange, but my hair still retained their colors but this time was of a strange blue sapphire very off, after a minute Jack is gone and his last words were "tomorrow will be washing memory "that left me worried but then everything became cloudy and could only rely on the ninja could save me and I began to remember all those memories followed by sudden sleep desmallo  
Randy POV  
I was sprinting through the forest of Norrisville to reach that huge bridge that I speak nomi, unfortunately it was getting dark and I had been running about 5 hours, I had to find shelter for the night unfortunately I can not trust anyone then when it was dark I found a cave ugly and big enough for the night went to get some wood and lit a fire. Time passed and I decided not to take off my mask because it was very cold and if I pulled sap increased the chances of hypothermia blankets remove all suit, ate a little and slept using my scarf as a pillow. I dreamed all night as the mistreated Lettie was the worst nightmare of my life I woke up every five minutes by heavy sweating nightmare.  
In the morning I depart me terrible back pain "woooonk" but was terrible back pain sap that I had to keep moving because I was only half way but I started to think and maybe, just maybe nomi might be pondering now. Then I began to meditate and think and ask nomi in my mind "nomi you there?" No answer and ask again "nomi is Randy are you there?" Then you hear a appeared to be nomi "Randy still live well, in where are you? "after trying to understand what he said said" if nominal think I left about half way I'm about to get to the bridge "and then said" well Randy or I hope you come back soon stank Aller got a girl named Theresa she asked about the ninja and told him I was on a mission, she began attacking me with a million questions and I could only tell smoke bomb "after that I said" okay nomi get lucky with that I have to go bye "(after finishing that conversation I had to go to the cave grabbed our things and left running) while running I saw many people saying things like" or watch the ninja! "or" because it brings these bags, just in case the theft " to hear case of theft is very angry and I yell "I do not steal them!" and then smoke bomb that did not see me,  
3 long hours running  
All right now that I come to the city to find the house that is kidnapped Lettie! As was the number? Em ... St. Bernard Avenue 475! Excellent! Now where is that? I'm going to an alley in between some cardboard and I get to meditate ..  
I: nomi? Are you there?  
Nomi: Agh! Randy you want? I'm in the middle of class  
Me: where is the St. Bernard Avenue to 475?  
Nomi: look there is an alley in the city there is only one if you're from there find a home very, very large behind that big house building is a building that belongs to someone very bad and that's just the 475th Street St. Bernard  
Randy: You would never know where I am now! In the alley! Now I just have to go to the building!  
Nomi: beware that building is full of deadly weapons and motion detectors. Those guys will not hesitate to shoot carefully Randy  
I: Okay nomi goodbye  
Then I wake up from meditation. "Best leave these things well hidden around here somewhere" is that I hide the backpacks behind some cartons ordinary "but before I go!" White mask bag and backpack pink with white and pink book, the book shone intensely "what nomicon?" open the book that sucks my soul inward ninja mask appears pink and white and writes a ninja's identity is the most important, you can not risk being ill the know. Then appears a figure with a white coat with pink lines meditating back "Hello Randy" said the figure, "who are you?" Asked "I am the master of Lettie and Randy want you save my student ninja" " do not worry I'll save her "with that said book expel me falling back into my body  
Lettie POV ...  
I was unconscious and hands hurt a lot because I could not sit because everything was so tight, waking Jack suddenly gets a slap in the face and stabbed in the stomach and chest, I almost died of pain I felt, I even think I broke a piece of knife and lingered there between my chest and I started bleeding usually NFS strong lance piercing scream and Jack laughed hard.  
Jack: wake up! Begin in memory wipe!  
In saying that the floor comes a machine that looks like a helmet with me erase the memory.  
Me: because I want to clear the memory? (I say with a weak and hoarse you) really hurts! (Begin to agonize)  
Jack: because I suck!  
Me: that's not a reason to change and can still be good  
Jack: NEVER! Put him the helmet to the girl!  
That gets 2 guys who seemed to be the same as before and I put the case, I could not resist it even if I could not keep her free standing'm very weak, then get the machine ...  
Jack: you start washing memory!  
As he said that one of the fools I press a button and other buttons and then I started to fall asleep and I felt a terrible headache followed by not remembering anything and then I fell asleep. Not asleep if not unconscious and could not do anything else at that time it hurt and bleeding badly wound fluorescent pink my shirt was now red everywhere, even in the warm floor felt that gave me chills  
Jack: I'll finish washing memory?  
A man: if finished is erased all memory from Sunday until today which is Sunday.  
Jack: When raptamos?  
A man: Sir Thursday raptamos  
Jack: fine when she wakes up I want to be killed with torture  
A man, whatever Mr. (then leave)  
Randy POV ...  
Avia I entered the building now just needed to find where they were, suddenly began arrows indicate the way to a door ... when I opened the door was a giant staircase to the top floor and an arrow pointed to there "going so far are? "'m running down stairs and open a door to see a corridor, at the end of the hallway is a metal door with many locks  
"Should be that" I said in a low voice cautiously and looked out the window that has the door and see Lettie completely tied to the wall with his head immobilized and looking at the ground. Blood everywhere "looks terrible" I thought, I need a plan ... what I have! Take the sword and rid me borrow nomi locks and saw around, there was nobody and among stealthily. Art stealth.  
Me: Lettie god or are you okay?  
She did not move, you take the pulse, still alive but very weak but I did not realize his eyes were not black, they were pale blue as his hair, had scars and bleeding all over his stomach and chest in large quantity  
Me: There are no lettie  
I broke all the locks of the hands and feet and she lettie but the scope callus grab  
Lettie: n .. ninja? Achievement you mean very low and husky, it really hurts, a lot of blood?  
Me: if Lettie? If this blood is full do not worry I will help  
Lettie: c-as you know my name?  
I: do not know my name? this is worse than I imagined it erased the memory!  
Then came a strange noise a kind of alarm  
Me: no no! We discovered!  
Suddenly appears a shadow of the door ...  
Jack! Murmur  
Jack: If ninja never thought you would go this far but since  
He presses a button and get a bunch of thugs around us "o, ow" muttered


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 12: Rescue Operation Part 2  
Lettie POV ...  
I was lying with my bleeding wound looking like ninja gave him a beating bullies and achievement cut one with his katana, then appeared quite ugly robots who beat him a little ninja, but then won, then came Jack with Simple gun shooting the ninja, I think he hit his thigh because blood started coming out everywhere  
Ninja: Lettie should get out of here!  
I: n-ninja I am very weak and I can not move and it hurts the hands and the wound (said with difficulty)  
Ninja: Lettie not worry! (The ninja I load and then not know what happened then)  
Left unconscious ...  
Randy POV ...  
Lettie had knocked unconscious in his arms and was almost white, pale even I felt sorry especially when they spent about 3 days locked was terrible but then I get to where all the stuff behind the cartoons backpacks, many people looking, then I thought I could camp in the forest because we kept looking for Jack, I made a career ninja into the woods with backpacks Lettie and uploading. When he finally reaches the forest try to seek shelter and found a cave like much to the other found in Norrisville and try to make a bed with blankets to put Lettie, after making the bed Lettie started up and watch your stomach  
"No no!" Watch your stomach that was covered in blood and Avia watch a stab wound with a knife in then went to get the emergency kit, then I went to lift his shirt, I blushed and smiled a little, then started clean your wound was on his chest and stomach "or .. A large wound "" I do not see "" because I had to stab her right in your chest? "I blushed too" I hope you do not kill me when I know "after all trying to save your life, you clean the wound, then check that he had nothing sells the stomach and chest try to cover my eyes with my hand when I covered his chest, then leave.  
But it occurred to me that going to happen with his shirt was full of blood, I take it or should I leave it on and she then pulls out? single and started thinking: what if Lettie not regain his memory? What if Jack finds us? And if he wants revenge? That is going to want revenge? Because captured? Because I hate?  
I went outside to camouflage the cave which was practically in the middle of nowhere, hiso night and went to get some wood to light a fire.  
When you arrive with the wood saw Lettie apparently asleep talking saying "ninja not not go in there!" "It's a trap!" "No, do not kill him!" "Please do not!" "Noooooooo!"  
I light the fire quickly to see Lettie  
Lettie POV ...  
He dreamed that he killed Jack ninja in an attempt to save, you get a bullet in his chest the worst of it and started screaming noooo!  
Ninja: Lettie awake!  
Me: (slowly open my eyes to see the ninja) oooo ... ninja? (Ask to you snore)  
Ninja: if I'm the ninja  
Me: because I came to save ninja?  
Ninja: how to say ... do not remember the day Monday?  
Me: I remember nothing of what happened for about a month. I'm starving!  
Ninja: ow sorry you want a fruit, water or a sandwich  
I: choice of ninja  
Ninja: still has that sense of humor (pulling out a bottle of water and a sandwich of peanut butter and jelly)  
Me: I know from before?  
Ninja: if (scratches his neck) I've known you before and ...  
Me: let me guess ... We were ... dating?  
Ninja: if! How did you know?  
Me: easy you blushing and you got nervous then I figured  
Ninja: then do not remember this? (Sac a white mask of his suit and pink)  
Me: mine? (Drink some water and eat bread) is fully bruce!  
Ninja: Yeah, it's yours you want to try?  
Me: I better tell the story of how we were dating ninja?  
Ninja: yes, (sigh)  
Me: I better tell the story of how I was the bride ... ninja or better I'll tell you as were those terrifying three days in that prison  
Ninja: Okay but first ... Want to know who the ninja?  
Me: yes! I also want to know where we are. And because you saved me  
Ninja: fine (he takes off his mask)  
Me: ow how beautiful is the ninja, wait ... I thought aloud ninja?  
Randy: if you thought aloud and thanks for the Alago  
Me: What is your name?  
Randy: My name is Randy Cunningham. We are in the forest in a cave Idgenville 2 alone away from civilization. How do you feel?  
Me: I feel like everything is spinning, I feel weak and I have cold  
Randy: Do not worry I'll warm Lettie (puts his arm on my back and shoulder)  
Me: calm down Randy! Still do not know (him away from me)  
Randy: I'm sorry ... I just wanted Lettie  
Me: you wanted! (I almost cry but could not)  
Randy: nothing (says with fear and will sit by the fire)  
Me: (I) aw now I feel bad about what I really think he knows me, and .. He is so generous and handsome. So handsome!  
Randy: (looks at me) thought aloud again  
Me: Really? (I get a little red)  
Randy: generous and handsome he? Who is?  
Me: your Randy  
Randy: (immediately becomes red, but does not put a smile) then ... lettie I like?  
Me: no!  
Randy: we make it sound like if you were to say to someone  
Me: I have no idea  
I'll sit next to Randy and me closer and closer to the  
Randy: If you do not know because it about me?  
Me: (quickly I turn red) Randy (I put my hand on his shoulder) indeed were dating?  
Randy: Yeah, the best pair of high Norrisville, which was going to the dance on Tuesday. The spring dance, but if you do you regain memory guess I can not go  
Me: do not worry Randy (Randy hug and kiss on the cheek for a long time)  
My heart was like a thousand million miles per minute finally kissed the guy of my dreams I know because I kissed it was like to feel sorry for him, but I really liked that a lot.  
Randy: I these pinching lettie  
Me: how you thank me?! Grrrrr!  
Randy: Lettie sorry! There ruin it again  
Me: let Randy was joking  
Randy: Lettie it can not stand kissing, should be held in confidence between us  
Me: as I first step?  
Randy: I say as we fall in love?  
I: OK  
Randy: well I fell in love when you had an accident trying to de-stank a monster, then this will hit and broke his hand and I load to the hospital and then I realized you were the same girl I met walking to school and I said cute.  
Me: Randy cute story that happened in it?  
Randy: if and were the best days of my life  
Me: that cute!  
After a while the fire Randy broke the ice stretched his hand around my back, but this time instead of turn away and I snuggled closer into his chest beating like a thousand million million miles per second, and hugged him.  
Me: Randy, I do not remember but I'm sure something  
Randy: what?  
Me: I think I like  
The blushes and sighs.  
Me: if it were not too much trouble you can take care ninja my wounds?  
Randy: wounds? We have beaten?  
Me: yeah, I also electrocuted and ghosts took away my powers  
Randy: robbed of her powers!? That's terrible but explain why you feel so bad.  
Then Randy pulls an emergency kit in your backpack.  
Randy: where is the wound?  
Lettie: here (will post where I diminish my stomach and had a bandage on my chest)  
Randy: do not worry, because the cure  
Lettie: also healed the wound of my breast?  
Randy: if (blushes) I'm sorry  
Me: (I give him a slap in the face of Randy that is marked on your face)  
Randy: if I know, I should not do it, but if he did not he would continue to bleed and bleed and eventually would bleed to death. I think it has lost about 2 liters of blood that's pretty  
Me: grrrr that's wrong (I get up the shirt and see sales of my chest and Randy frown angrily) Randy! How are you?! My touch! Grrrrr!  
Randy: but do not touch! Wipe your injury! I swear!  
I: Okay (sigh sadly)  
Randy: Lettie sorry but those did not stop bleeding wounds had to do (I look with it) I do not want to, it was not misconduct.  
I: Okay Randy guess it does not matter  
Randy: Okay lettie but keep in mind that if I had not sealed his injuries and had died from loss of blood, okay?  
I: Okay, but I have one on my arm.  
Randy: let me see  
I show my wound on my arm and look at me there lettie not that it looks bad.  
Lettie: (while he heals me) Randy because you like me?  
Randy: (became restless) I really think you're the kind of girl I'd go out lettie a girl who is not gossip, it's cute, intelligent and loves me. So why do you like me?  
Lettie: not even know you, but these 5 minutes were great  
Randy: Thank you. How do you feel now Lettie?  
Lettie: I feel good now Randy, thanks for saving (hug Randy)  
Randy: That's what any aria lettie  
Lettie: not everyone is the ninja Randy  
Randy: ow true but you have saved any ninja lettie  
Lettie: but not just any ninja would have kissed  
Randy: Yeah, yeah  
Lettie: Randy what time it is? I have dreams and I feel weak  
Randy looks at his phone  
Randy: are 12:35  
Lettie: I sleep I dream I have Randy  
Randy: first put this (Randy shows me the white mask and pink)  
Lettie: Okay (I took the mask and put it can feel like an energy began to cover me everywhere) wow feels good (start to give some spins in the air and pulled out a katana to threaten Randy in the neck)  
Randy: (gulps) em ... lettie have to do that?  
Lettie: just kidding (Randy helped her up) and I like my name ninjesa?  
Randy: (gives a small laugh) ninjesa? Hahahaha you're not ninjette! And I'm ninja!  
Lettie: that makes more sense ninjesa pff I'm saying! Hahahaha  
That I take my mask and leave my scope and I go to bed hiso Randy small and lie, then Randy comes and lies down beside me, I turn around facing the wall and Randy also given looking around the wall.  
Lettie: Randy you do? (With a little laughter)  
Randy: nothing! (Turns watching the fire)  
I turn around to where it was Randy and Randy lifted the shirt and put my hand on stomach, Randy almost desmalla of emotion and hold my hand with it and puts it in my hand on his chest, I could feel the beat Randy accelerated very fast and pulled my hand, Randy turns and looks at me.  
Randy: what happens?  
Lettie: nothing just .. Nothing  
I turn around at the wall and Randy lifted my shirt and puts his hand on my stomach where the bands  
Randy: ow some wound.  
Randy turns to look at the ceiling back, I then I snuggled into his chest in between his arm and immediately blushes Randy also put my hand on his chest under his shirt and I affirm the right of that charm me feeling.  
Randy: it feels good, not Lettie?  
Lettie: You should feel your heart beats, it goes very fast!  
Randy: if I'm a little nervous, no school tomorrow and ... you know what? No matter absent a while it is worth ...  
Lettie: indeed! I have dream.  
Randy: sleep tomorrow is a long journey  
Lettie: not remind me  
With that said I turn around at the fire over Randy, Randy turns to look at me and puts his hand on her face to make me love  
Randy: You lettie these icy cold  
Lettie: indeed a little cold  
Randy: I do not want you out this turtleneck full of blood?  
Lettie: I could not wait for you to ask that, that all wet and bloody  
Randy: You can get you this and I pass my jacket  
Lettie: okay ... turn around do not look  
Randy: okay ...  
Randy takes off his jacket and turns as the shirt I bloody sack  
Lettie: Thanks Randy I have a little big (I laugh a little) turn around now  
Randy: no matter how important is that you stay warm and healthy  
Lettie: Thanks Randy but now I have much sleep  
That Randy I curl up to sleep  
Lettie: at last one night of normal sleep  
When Randy enzyme was almost about to sleep I felt a strong stomach pain hiso I got out of bed and walk in circles with some despair  
Randy: Lettie happens to you?  
Lettie: stomach really hurts!  
Randy: You can put the ninja mask so that it hurts less  
Lettie: okay  
That ninja mask I wear, and I go to bed with Randy again but with the mask on and Randy sits and begins to meditate  
Lettie: you do Randy?  
Randy: I meditate to talk to nomi  
Lettie: how does that work?  
Randy: I meditate and how to meditate all night nomi I can talk to her through the thoughts  
Randy POV ...  
Ponder and meditate with nominal started telling me to hurry up and I told him what happened to Lettie Avia, she felt a little guilty but nodded and said delayed me so I had to take  
After 15 minutes of meditation Lettie was about to sleep but was still conscious and with closed eyes then lay down beside me watching the fire lettie then I felt a warm feeling in my stomach immediately thought "feeling of love" then vanished and I felt another feeling came to me this time was Lettie with his hand on my stomach under my shirt, take lettie hand and put it on my chest where my heartbeat went very fast. Then I fell asleep while still awake lettie  
Lettie Viewpoint  
Randy fell asleep I guess for the long journey he was very tired, so I turned back, snuggled my head with his chest, Randy seemed to blush and cover with a few blankets and fell asleep

At nominal Randy was meditating as usual on the floor, sleeping mom was a little concerned about Randy, and Amanda was playing with Lettie bunny. All totally normal since all read the note I left Randy

In the morning ...  
Lettie POV ...  
I woke up in the morning before Randy and I went out just to see that it was raining outside somehow wildly looked nice but suddenly I saw a fairly large bird fall to the ground (it was 12:00 noon)  
Me: that's a ... eagle!  
I ran to see the great bird that had fallen to the ground she was very weak but try to see it try to bite ... but then the eagle at last accept my help carry the load and the cave where I was still asleep Randy water dripping by the body due to heavy rain. Let the eagle next to me and said, "Stay here I will find something" then I went to get the emergency kit and take you where the eagle's "great eagle with you?" The eagle began to stretch the wing and came a some blood from the "you've been shot or bird, do not worry I'm going to heal your damaged wing" will check the wing and remove the bullet, clean the wound started healing and sold. "Ready birdie finish and cure your wing I advise you to stay here if you want to get wet also can not move your wing for a while" in that the eagle stopped and seemed to thank me with his eyes "I can call you Sandy? "the eagle nodded and then Randy awoke. He put on his suit and threatened me with a katana in the neck.  
Lettie: Randy with you?! Get me out that neck! It is dangerous!  
Randy: robot clearly not fooling anyone!  
Before Randy could make his final blow push my foot and fell to the ground, take your katana and pointed in his face.  
Lettie: Randy happens to you? Talk!  
Randy: are you? or are you robot?  
Lettie: if a robot probably would have killed you!  
Randy: Maybe, maybe. Ask!  
Lettie: achu! What?  
Randy: So take my face. These wet?  
Lettie: yes, I'm wet  
Randy: that says it all, that's an eagle?  
Lettie: yes, take your katana (the katana Randy nail on the floor because I get angry a little)  
Randy: you have to dry your clothes are soaked Lettie.  
Lettie: take my clothes?  
Randy: (blushes a little) if  
Lettie: Okay but I'm going to cover with the blanket  
Randy: as you like I'm going to turn around.  
I then coat jacket Randy and I get the blanket bag I enzyme and pants, shoes and socks, everything was soaked.  
Lettie: Randy have some extra clothes?  
Randy: if I can I turn?  
Lettie: yes, ACHU!  
Randy then turns to me and smiles and blushes, pulls his backpack and clothing passes me  
Randy: I do not know because I brought extra clothes but takes (Randy I get the clothes I put it then turns back)  
Then I put on the clothes that Randy gives me and gave me a few laughs because I looked at Randy and ... I was too big which gave me more laughter.  
Lettie: Randy ready you can turn it (I laughed a little)  
Randy: pff you are like me (laughs slightly)  
Lettie: I laugh if I have a little big, good, very big Hahahaha  
Randy: If it looks like a double mine  
Lettie: Randy your pants is red. What happened to you?  
Randy: owww. I almost forgot I was shot in the leg  
Lettie: no! Let me review it! Have a shot!  
Randy then sit on blankets and removed his pants and underwear being looked at him paralyzed face and cover my eyes with his hands  
Lettie: do not mind being in his underwear in front of me?  
Randy: not a day I was at school with nothing but shoes and underwear  
Lettie: and shirt?  
Randy: nop  
Lettie: and gave you no shame? To me I would have given  
Randy: No, but I would have given you ashamed because you're a girl and I'm a guy  
Lettie: not much point but okay let me see that (I take my hand from her eyes and sigh) well that does not look good  
Then I go grabbing Randy with an emergency kit and open it, look at Randy's wound and try to find his wound between blood  
Randy: ouch! It hurts!  
Lettie: calm down and I have!  
Then get the bullet started more bleeding from the leg of Randy, I put healing and sells very well,  
Randy: Thanks lettie  
Lettie: no thanks to you, you want the bullet?  
Randy: clear (the bullet happened to Randy) cool!  
Then Randy will light a fire  
Lettie: when we will refund?  
Randy: (sighs) when it stops raining and ... me heal the leg. Do not know why somehow percent fear Jack had a strange dream  
Lettie: when you thought I was a robot? If I remember  
Randy: if I dreamed that you mcfist captured and instead of sending you a robot murderer to kill me that's just like you, that dream seemed very real, and somehow good that robot is equal to you and was programmed to love me as anyone else but then ... that robot tried to kill me.  
Lettie: that creepy robot that was cast to love?  
Randy: if super rare. But changing the subject ... Where to find the eagle?  
Lettie: out there. It is very cute I love him to be my pet eagles are the coolest have giant claws that can grab their victim and skin it with its beak. We call Sandy  
Randy: Hi Sandy, who is a good eagle, yes, who is it?  
The eagle swoops in trying to attack Randy and Randy bag above  
Lettie: Sandy that is not no hits to Randy, okay?  
The eagle shakes his head in agreement but it shows that did not sit very well Randy  
Randy: Okay I will not do that.  
Lettie: Randy underwear can cover you with anything.  
I'll get my wet clothes to leave by the fire to dry  
Lettie: achu! Achu! Achu!  
Randy: It seems you caught a cold, at this rate we'll never get out of here  
Lettie: yes, but changing the subject to do now?  
Randy: I do not know let me see something. (Randy pulls out his phone) 5 missed calls, Howard  
Lettie: Who is Howard?  
Randy: a friend you knew before losing memory.  
Lettie: good friend or bad friend?  
Randy: he believes that you are a robot sent by mcfist  
Lettie: partly yes, and partly no  
Randy: how? Are you a robot?  
Lettie: no but he gave me my powers ghosts, strange much I feel too normal  
Randy: If you think so, you have tried to see if they still have them?  
Lettie: let me see  
I try to make a ball of ectoplasm but ... nothing my hand just gets very hot as 200 degrees  
Lettie: I still think I have the essence now I think I only need some ectoplasm  
Randy: where you can get ectoplasm?  
Lettie: self occurs as blood  
Randy: cool, I think you were born to be half ghost but you are given your powers  
Lettie: if tomorrow I have more power than today means taking place would be good if we could go flying  
Randy: If I think  
Then I start playing with my hair and start to change color purple sapphire blue off  
Lettie: Avia stranger never changed that color do not know what happens. What color are my eyes?  
Randy: sapphire blue. Why?  
Lettie: because this guy Jack told me that before I had adopted a wealthy family who loved me but then Jack killed my father and my mother had to leave me at the door of a stranger for fear that Jack would love to kill me see her again. Then my grandmother was half ghost somehow my mother does not develop these powers and I do, but somehow those powers were activated only when mcfist gave me and now I have the time, or something, but sapphire blue eyes should be a sign of something big.  
Randy: I think cool lettie stop raining.  
Lettie: well we will see

Meanwhile in high Norrisville  
Howard: Ruby you've seen Randy to call several times and no answer  
Ruby: I do not know Randy's mom said I was to do something very important away from here.  
Howard: (was alarmed to find nominal) nomiiiiii!  
Nomi: Howard you want?  
Howard: You know where this cunningham not answering his phone and came to my house  
Nomi: calm down, he went to save Lettie who had kidnapped and is now in a cave with her, when they erased lettie kidnapped memory and ...  
Howard: That's terrible! My friend with a robot cunningham send for mcfist!  
Nomi: first lettie not a robot, either ninjette second is the robot.  
Howard: think what you want, what matters now is that my friend back alive  
Then comes a guy and a blond girl, note that they are twins.  
Girl: Hi, now your turn to say hello  
Nomi: I have no time for this (nomi goes and just before I could ask anything Howard the boy shot his shirt)  
Guy: Hi Howard, now it's your turn to say hello.  
Howard: Let me go, I have a question for nomi!  
Howard manages to wriggle out of the boy's hands and chases blonde nomi flexing corridor when the corridor bends Howard was not nomi  
Howard: strange, as hiso that? I wanted to ask you something very important!

Lettie: you were wrong is raining  
Randy: yes, wildly  
Lettie: to do now?  
Randy: no idea  
Lettie: Randy! Ponte trousers god  
Randy: only if you want to see bloody pants  
Lettie: OK  
I'll see if my pants are dry, dry fortunately are unfortunately smelled of smoke, the shirt was stained with blood, thankfully that was not my favorite turtleneck.  
Lettie: pants are dry  
Randy: and they already want me back  
Lettie: and I want then I put these pants (pants about to bring jobs)  
Randy: okay.  
Then I sit on the blankets and put on my red pants, the pants if I look good not like other big thing left.  
Lettie: now you can turn Randy  
Randy: pants?  
Lettie: take here they are (I pass the pants)  
Pants Randy gets up the band  
Randy: we give you are great and I is to perfection.  
Lettie: I think so. But my shirt is full of blood  
I'll get a blanket to cover myself and sit on the trunk that is near the fire, but Randy does not come  
Randy: You know? I find that meditating can recover the memory, or at least remind  
Lettie: seriously? I'll try  
I sit down and start to meditate, I begin to remember some things that had happened to Randy in the past, I remembered Howard, to nomi, Ruby, Spencer, Billy, and the nominations, I remembered all the times he had spent Randy also remembered when I went to the movies with him, I remembered when Billy gave Randy ectoplasm and turned ghost. After all these memories I woke up and looked at Randy with tender eyes and a big smile. Then walk to the quiet. And hugged him.  
Lettie: Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja now I remember

**"Try not to do so intimate but I could think of many things I thought I would give more drama to the story I hope you do not mind the change"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13: Recuperation  
Randy POV ...  
Me: Seriously now you remember me?  
Lettie: If Randy and I remember, I remember them all, Howard, Spencer, Billy, nominal and your mom.  
Me: I'm glad you remember me Lettie!  
Lettie: and no kiss for me?  
Me: yes!  
Randy takes me by the waist and lifted me into the air, then drop me and me sitting on a trunk  
Randy: I'm so glad you recovered your memory beyond Lettie (said with joy)  
Lettie: Ahh ... I just wanted to kiss me recover my memory? (You frown angrily in my face)  
Randy: nop  
Lettie: then Randy?  
Randy: I do not know Lettie, and I just really like those days we spent together were great, the best days of my life and you forget those days would be just terrible  
Then I'm going to lay in bed blankets for being a little embarrassed, I cover my wall and look at it without looking at Randy then I get to mourn a bit, then comes Randy to sit next to me.  
Lettie: Randy want (I say with annoyance)  
Randy: Lettie just wanted to say that if you do not want to go out with me anymore I understand.  
Lettie: Randy is not that our relationship can not be so close, I mean you I bandaged them! Agh! And last night you touched my stomach, and I will touch the chest. Because I did that!  
Randy: I told you I'm sorry! Also, did not hear you complaining last night (crosses his arms)  
Lettie: but do not know a month ago I was a rebel controlled now I'm a girl, because you kept the game?!  
Randy: I'm sorry I thought it ...  
Lettie: you thought Randy?!  
Randy: No ... I do not ... think I'm so confused and embarrassed by all ... just want to sleep now  
Lettie: Randy I think we should separate for a while, do not know if this is right but ... I do not know if there was another way. Understand?  
Randy: If I understand you, but I would end up like Lettie  
Lettie: as you like to finish?  
Randy: I would not finish you just do not want lettie  
Lettie: I know you do not want Randy, so I must finish you. But when I know that this list will tell you.  
Randy: Okay.  
Randy POV ...  
Lettie broke up with me and I was sad, then take my mask I wore and then I ran the scope of Lettie ran a mile then I saw a tree tired, I climb the tree and burn me in the legs, still raining very strong so it is completely soaked, I just wanted to be alone for a while to reflect on what had happened, now I felt cast pieces inside and out, "as I can think to do that!" then I started to get all my weapons to entertain a while, between my sorrow I could not imagine my life without lettie then pull a sword that was mine and another that was nomi, nomi sword was cooler than mine even was thicker, more sharp and longer "wow this podre break any metal sword" then sighed and gave me a little more of it. "Should be dead for what I did" "should have backed lettie longer when I went to leave the house!" "I'm a complete idiot!" "I do not deserve this mask" then I put all the weapons at their magazines and start to find interesting things in the bag where all the things like ninja disks, smoke bombs, ball surprise. And I found a new ball, was blue with black lines, "I wonder what makes" the pull up the tree and fell to the ground, throw a kind of blue smoke "that does not answer my question" then there were some pictures of mine later a ninja swinging a ball of such an enemy, then he falls asleep. Then he wrote "quiet ball, let your enemies sleep, just use it in real time emergency are very rare and hard to come by, and wasted a 'ooo that is the coolest thing, I thought," then you teach me now nomi remote? "then appeared other letters" are taking this very well break Randy "in that the letters disappeared.  
Then I thought, I should do now? Apologize? I already did that! I do not know what to do? Simply I have no idea! You do not ruin it now how to improve this situation, a psychological wound never closes completely, then my heartbeat accelerated, "I'm having an anxiety attack?" "I can not have an anxiety attack I have only 14 years!" Started breathing hard and very fast, then I fell from the tree into a puddle of mud a bit deeper and as it was in an anxiety attack I almost drowned "anxiety attacks in a mud puddle are mortal" then left the mud puddle soaked and sat under the tree abrasándome of my legs tightly. In the anxiety attack I felt everything around me wanted to attack me, I began to think more "and now as I go is this?" When I thought I was getting desperate, "I calm down and think of Lettie" that I calm down a bit and then I sighed, "I can get over it" that gave me the strength to walk through the rain to get to the cave, in my trip I soak and clean my whole mud had already spent like 3 hours since I left the cave, when I started to walk I saw a great bear of Mexican death, those bears Debby loves Kang muttered, then try not to run into him and went on my way to the cave, "I hope I have not missed" but after like 15 minutes later travel to I finally made it to the cave and I peered to see Lettie was almost desperate walking down the cave.  
Ahem, Lettie? What are you doing?  
Lettie: You had me worried! Where were you? I thought you were dead!  
Randy: I took an anxiety attack?  
Lettie: no but almost had one because I gave you one? These all wet ninja!  
Randy: If you gave me an anxiety attack, and if I'm wet because a tree fell on a sediment bar while having an anxiety attack (I cough a little water)  
Lettie: ow poor Randy! Because I gave an anxiety attack?  
Randy: I do not mind talking about it now I just wanna take my clothes that is soaked (I remove the mask and I put it in my pocket this soggy)  
I was all wet the water was running everywhere and my hair was colored black wet by water enzyme and gave me very cold and my skin turned pale chicken and I, had rain and wind outside so feared for hypothermia serious  
Lettie: Randy take off that wet!  
I shrug and I start to get less wet clothes ... underwear that never takes off, then I put the clothes to dry by the fire and I'll get a blanket to dry, I was tuning and sit by the fire on a log, then Lettie sits near me.  
Lettie: listen Randy ...  
Randy: Yeah, I know we're done, and I still had an anxiety attack.  
Lettie: Randy no not that.  
Randy: so ... it is?  
Lettie: Randy I like you a lot  
Randy: then it ended with me?  
Lettie: because they think it's idea to play well with me at night  
Randy: what the juice? But if I did not start! It was you!  
Lettie: if you but that was because I thought he would not live again, because I had my memory, and if we are to be boyfriends promise me you will not do it again. Stupid me the past!  
Randy: but just like me, right?  
Lettie: I never said I did not like, just say it's wrong Randy.  
Randy: We are normal teenagers. Well I'm not sure do not pay much attention in class.  
Lettie: just promise me Randy.  
Randy: I promise Lettie, but if it were not for me you'd be dead  
Lettie: yes, I know, but if not for my your life would be boring  
Randy: You're right! You know what else? I love you! Y.. I have hunger  
Lettie: Randy should be tender. You know? Tomorrow when the rain ends we will refund. Okay?  
Randy: then lettie .. Will you be my girlfriend?  
Lettie: Randy is not the time to tell us that.  
Randy: Okay lettie guess it does not matter.  
Lettie: like not going to care?!  
Randy: calm down if it matters!  
Lettie: and I think if I calm down.  
Lettie POV!  
I try to calm and went to lie down on the bed or something, was hungry but did not want to tell Randy, then try to sleep I was a little tired, and I still had to recover from three days of not eating anything and have slept badly, unable to move anything, then gave me another anxiety attack, but less strong, unfortunately Randy realized he was suffering an anxiety attack, try to think of the time I was locked up.  
Randy: Lettie okay?  
Lettie: Randy put on clothes! I do not take care.  
Randy: if it is almost dry. And I'll take care until ... not ... think it will be hard not paying attention to you.  
Randy then goes to the fire and cover again with the blanket, I think I was thinking of something I heard him mutter something but do not know what it was that he said, then hear the phone ring and listen Randy answered it, I think it was talking to Howard because he looked very happy to talk and told him the whole story and where stranded aviamos were like 15 minutes talking to each other. It was about 6pm and listen and loud roar, my stomach was hungry.  
Randy: Lettie hungry? (Hanging up)  
Lettie: clothes dried and Randy? If I have hunger  
Randy: dry course, I'm going to put and then see what you need  
Lettie: your leg bands are wet?  
Randy: Avia I forgot, I think if I change to me, this will give me a bit of disgust  
The band is taken to see his wound was healing nicely, and put new bands, then put your dry clothes now. The eagle was sleeping peacefully on top of the blankets. Above me. Then Randy will find something to his backpack, pulls out a bottle of water one large cereal box and some fruit.  
Randy: take, this will give you energy to continue the journey tomorrow.  
Lettie: Thanks Randy, you know? It's very nice to be here with you.  
Randy: Lettie, do not know why he is acting so strange, but I have no idea why suddenly gets mad at me, suddenly likes me or because you suddenly fall ill.  
Lettie: Randy does not matter anymore (I get to mourn a little)  
Randy: but lettie not cry, I'm talking really, tell me what happened in there and I'll try to help  
Lettie: (I wipe the tears from my face) is well Randy want to know why I do this?  
Randy: yes please  
Lettie: when I was completely immobilized in there several times and they were beating me ... (I start to mourn again)  
Randy: So what?  
Lettie: they tortured me ... me ... with many electrocutions and swearing and many things that you can not imagine (in that I'm drowning in tears)  
Randy: or lettie god I'm so sorry sap! Please forgive me should have been me who would not you abduct Lettie, you did not deserve, I on the other hand, if  
I mourn hug Randy to Randy on his back and pats me on my back and hug him tightly kept crying.  
Randy: Lettie calm and step, from now I promise I will not leave you alone because they could return to kidnap  
Lettie: e-seriously Randy?  
Randy: if lettie not worry  
Then we parted and we looked, by little we approached and then we kissed slowly and passionately, I could not resist to kiss Randy, I felt like tickling my stomach felt great and I think Randy likes to see his looking stupid face.  
Lettie: o god! I did?  
Randy: I kissed, that happened  
Lettie: I kiss you? you were!  
Randy: Lettie I loved that! But I think we should sleep are like 8:00 I know it's early but I feel like I have not slept in months, I'm going to sleep!  
After that Randy lay down next to me and fell asleep quickly, he looked so cute in his sleep, then I started looking at bands of my stomach and chest up a little band of my chest and I saw a long wound, then I saw my stomach wound that was no bigger than my chest, then I thought "wow Randy was right if wound healing is maybe I had died" then I felt a little guilty about what I said to Randy, after everything was right, then looked at Randy and I realized I was listening because he had a mischievous smile on his face.  
Lettie Randy! I're looking at?  
Randy: I'm sorry I could not help it!  
Lettie: you go to sleep Randy! I'm talking to my conscience  
Randy: as you want.  
Then again Randy snuggled between blankets, then I also snuggled between blankets then I wanted to take the hand of Randy, but just try to take Randy turned around looking at the fire, Randy fell asleep again and I I could not sleep woke Randy thing, but then I hide under the covers to not see me, and Randy hiso the same, the two were under the covers and Randy broke the ice.  
Randy: you do?  
Lettie: I can not sleep  
Randy: as you can not sleep?  
Lettie: can not, I think I have a guilty conscience  
Randy: dirty? I do not understand  
Lettie: because teens are so complicated two!? Why?!  
Randy: It is normal, you mean that you feel guilty?  
Lettie: I have a strange feeling in my stomach, like a tingle  
Randy: I also feel a tingle in my stomach  
Lettie: and because you can sleep?  
Randy: I have not slept, I pretended to be asleep.  
Lettie: why?  
Randy: I do not know, teenagers.  
Lettie: as you say rebel  
Randy: ha, ha, rebel  
Randy tries to sleep on your back with your eyes closed and try to take her hand, but he does not want I get a little sad.  
Randy: with you?  
Lettie: I wanted to take her hand.  
Randy: I did not want to give us a time?  
Lettie: I just realized I that my chest wound larger than I had imagined, I feel now.  
Randy gives me a smile and takes my hand. He blushes slightly  
Randy: if you makes me happy makes me happy too  
Lettie: Randy you were right thanks for cure  
That makes me sleepy and settle to sleep, then I fell asleep.  
The next day ...  
Sandy wakes me playing on the bed and Randy was playing with a stick with fire, and Avia stopped raining and it was early and the sun had risen even  
Lettie: Randy what time it is?  
Randy: are like 7:00 slept like 11 hours  
Lettie: at what time we started our journey back home?  
Randy: if you want after eating something, now  
Randy takes some fruits of his backpack, I try to make a ball of ectoplasm with fire and this time it worked better some fire out of my hand, but still had to perfect.  
Randy: (turns) ten think fast! (I pulled an apple)  
Lettie: thanks Sandy can take us?  
Randy: oh yes, but can fly?  
Lettie: I do not know, Sandy can fly?  
The eagle is flying and rises slightly and then falls, as his wound was still not completely cured  
Randy: I think that can not fly but I think then recovered  
Then I to eat the apple ...  
Lettie: Randy'm ready to go  
Then I make an effort to fly, but I can not I rise just a bit and then I fall and hit the ground.  
Randy: You okay?  
Lettie: yes, we should go now I just want to go home, although I do not receive me very well. Just go!  
That Randy begins to store blankets and all, as his bloody pants.  
Randy: fine ready to go put on your mask  
Lettie: okay (the 2 we put our masks and we went out of the cave)

At Randy ...  
Mama Amanda! Down to breakfast!  
Amanda: I'm going!  
Amanda goes downstairs and runs into breast.  
Mama: Randy called you? (Question with concern)  
Amanda: No, but I know that Randy is coming back mama I'm sure, do not worry  
Mama: I do not trust, my mother instincts tell me that something is wrong.  
Nomi: (comes out of nowhere) Miss cunningham calm down talk to Randy in the morning and told me he was leaving  
Mama: as talked to Randy?  
Nomi: through meditation is a bit tricky not think you understand, no offense but only ninjas can do  
Amanda: does not matter, what matters is that Randy is still alive ...  
Mama: Randy told you!?  
Nomi: I said he was a little hurt and a little hurt lettie the  
Mama: what happened to Randy? What happened to Lettie?  
Nomi: Randy will get a bullet in his left thigh  
Mama: and to Lettie?  
Nomi-she ... she .. They cut .. Amid the ... chest ... (laugh)  
Mama: YYU. (Randy's mom and gave imagine what a thrill) and because you laughed?  
Nomi: is that me laugh that Randy had to heal the wound of chest Lettie and she gave him a slap in the face for having done that (laughs stronger nominal)  
Mama: RANDY HISO THAT! (Mama cry very strong)  
Amanda drowns in desperate laughter, and nomi laughs a little stronger  
Mama: when you re going to be punished!  
Nomi: she did it for her sake, if you do not treat a fresh wound could be dead or infected, Randy hiso well  
Mama: As is punished!  
Nomi: if I too have done that, but if it's for a good cause would not punish him for so long.  
Mama: (sighs) I do not want Randy matures so quickly (and sits on the couch)  
Amanda: and why does that matter?  
Mama: When a teenager falls in love, it focuses on the person in anyone but her, and when that happens stop doing all the things that should be ascend and does not, mature faster, and do not want Randy mature more fast  
Amanda: Mom, I do not think Randy mature faster fence is more, I do like Randy matures to 25.  
Mama: thanks for the encouragement daughter  
Nomi: Miss Cunningham, Randy will mature one day and will not be soon but when rebel will want to fence, but do not worry I'm going to check.  
Amanda: how will you do that?  
Nomi: must listen to me I'm your teacher.  
Mama: and if he does not listen?  
Nomi: I'll see what I  
Amanda: how old are you nomi?  
Nomi: (come to think) 800 years  
Amanda: no one can have 800! As you're still alive?  
Nomi: I'm not alive, watch take me the pulse  
Amanda: you have no pulse!  
Nomi: Exactly! And do not tell anyone you  
Amanda: but how? How do you do?  
Nomi: (sighs) when I died my soul was brought to my most precious object, my notebook, as I was the ninja mask and the book that I was given was a new warrior 9th grade. My fighting spirit gave me the book forced out on several occasions when the sorcerer achievement unleash chaos and had to leave my book  
Amanda: that does not answer my question  
Nomi: the question is, I have no pulse because I'm not alive  
Amanda: then how you live?!  
Nomi: I am warrior unscientific but concludes that, my spirit is transformed into a solid form that has no pulse but if I can breathe, eat, I can do anything but have a pulse because ... I have no heart.  
Mama: no heart?! That is terrible  
Nomi: Yeah but even so I do my job, ninja training him.  
Amanda: You must give some time  
Nomi: I noticed quite some time already, you should now be training with Randy alone he is with Lettie trying to go home I'm way behind with training.  
Mama: because late?  
Nomi: should already be teaching how to paralyze an enemy with the hand  
Amanda: paralyze an enemy, by hand, (says with fear) I hope that will only work with the mask  
Nomi: does not work with or without a mask, but if you do get to take care of me not to do more  
Ruby: (out of nothing) Hey guys! Are you talking about?  
Nomi: I must ... em ... Go do something important (in that nomi goes to school)  
Ruby: Okay ... and your cousin?  
Amanda: I go to breakfast ...  
Mama: I must go make breakfast

At Lettie ...  
Adoptive mom Lettie: Ugh where is that girl!  
Jenny: I do not know, surely this with her boyfriend  
Mama: grrr, I hate that guy! Also hate her! When I return I will be punished!  
Jenny: If you punish her! For a long time!  
Mama: of course my beautiful daughter! But first she is punished.  
Jenny: I do torture?  
Mama: No, and I must say this.  
Jenny: Why?  
Mama: she is half ghost and is the ninjette  
Jenny: she is half ghost and ninjette!  
Mama: and not going to go to the ball! She is going to stay here with me and you can go with her boyfriend to his dancing but he does not want.  
Jenny: (she was beginning to think that her mother was getting out) yeah right, I'm going with her boyfriend and all good. And as you want to stay here punished? If you can escape through the walls?  
Mama: I know all your weaknesses me! I can do anything! Muaajajajajajaa! (Evil laugh) as giving a discharge occurs to me! I will never!

Lettie: Randy what if we pause'm tired!  
Randy: OK  
The 2 we stopped to rest under a tree, both panting  
Randy: At least we are now Norrisville as halfway  
Lettie: but if we like 4 hours running, only halfway?!  
Randy: I took too far, so that nominal sap which was Idgenville  
Lettie: it does not matter, where's the water?  
Randy: in that bag you're wearing.  
I take out the bag, and pulled the water to drink some  
Lettie: what time do you think we get?  
Randy: right after class (smiles a little)  
Lettie: excellent  
Randy: guess! Tomorrow night is the spring dance, you ... you .. go with this ninja?  
Lettie: only if you first!  
That's what I'm running through the woods, and I pause Norrisville  
Lettie: where is the way?  
Randy: I'll win  
Grabbing shoots out of nowhere, then I lose  
Lettie Randy! Where are you! (I cry at nothing ..., no one answers)  
Then comes my eagle-mascot Sandy the rises into the air to look trying to find Randy suddenly yells trying to guide me I will nod my head to guide me to Randy, the start to keep running at full speed as the suit would allow me, until you reach Randy was still running.  
Lettie: Randy! As you think of me alone!  
Randy: o ... sorry, I thought it was one of your games or something.  
Lettie: if you think so, hey!, Sandy was improved from its wing!  
Randy: That's great!  
Lettie: You know? I have a bad feeling when I get home, I think they tried to kill me!  
Randy: because you think that?  
Lettie: just saying the obvious. I can walk you home?  
Randy: right! We can play serious puncher!  
Lettie: need help from your mom, I need to help me find my biological mother says she has my last name, Navarre.  
Randy: Yeah ... I can help?  
Lettie: any help would be fantastic! I think she had no choice but to let me go for the great threat of Jack. But I think somehow found me. She never loved me  
Randy: who?  
Lettie: my foster mother, never burns me or tell me he loves me instead he says that to me arrogant sister, she wants everything, and everything gets! Makes me sick just thinking about it!  
Randy: Do not worry your mother Lettie find no matter we have to do!  
Lettie: Thanks Randy, scorch you but I think we are very sweaty from running  
Randy: Do not worry, I think you're right


End file.
